Partners in Crime
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Schließt direkt an der letzten Folge an. Scotty fährt Lilly, ihre Schwester und das Baby heim Richtung Philadelphia. Sie bringen Christina ins Krankenhaus, wo sie vorerst bleiben wird, genau wie ihre kleine Tochter.
1. 01 Zuhause

**Titel: Partners in Crime**

**Kapitel: 1 – Zuhause**

**Pairing: **Lilly / Scotty

**Rating: **In diesem Kapitel noch P - 12

**Inhalt: **Schließt direkt an der letzten Folge an.

Scotty fährt Lilly, ihre Schwester und das Baby heim Richtung Philadelphia. Sie bringen Christina ins Krankenhaus, wo sie vorerst bleiben wird, genau wie ihre kleine Tochter.

Lilly muss erstmal den Schock verarbeiten, plötzlich eine Nichte zu haben.

**Anmerkung: **Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo die Story hinführen wird.

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin im Besitz eines bekloppten Kanarienvogels und (nur noch) zwei bananenchipseliminierenden Ratten, aber leider nicht im Besitz der Rechte an Cold Case.

**Partners in Crime – 01 Zuhause**

Sie lächelte trotz der Schmerzen, die sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichneten.

Dunkle Ringe zierten ihre geschwollenen Augen. Ihr Körper war von blauen Flecken übersät und doch lächelte Christina. Sie liebkoste ihre kleine Tochter, die nach der Untersuchung wieder eingeschlafen war. Lilly hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie ein Einzelzimmer bekam. Beide brauchten unbedingt Ruhe. Auch wenn Christina nicht krankenversichert war und auch erst kürzlich wieder bewiesen hatte, dass man ihr nicht vertrauen konnte, wollte Lillanicht auch noch ihre unschuldige Nichte in den Schwesternzwist hineinziehen.

Es belastete sie schon, dass sie Scotty in die Sache mit einbezogen hatte. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen und das wusste Lilly. Und doch hatte er ihr beigestanden und ihr geholfen. Das rechnete sie ihm sehr hoch an. Lilly wusste, dass er selbst bei weitem keine sorgenfreie Zeit durchlebte. Obschon es den Anschein erweckte, dass sie es vergessen hatte, sie hatte es nicht. Nur weil sie es nicht zur Sprache brachte, bedeutete dies nicht, dass sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machte.

Irgend etwas war mit seiner Mutter passiert. Etwas worüber er nicht sprechen wollte. Weil er nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen wollte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass er ihr nicht sein ganzes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, um ihr seine größte Sorge offenbaren.

Sie warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. Scotty saß auf einem der unbequemen Stühle im Gang vor dem Krankenzimmer. Er bedeckte erschöpft sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und fuhr sich durchs kurze dichte Haar. „Ich werde nicht mit zu ihr hineingehen. Das musst Du mit ihr allein durchstehen, Lil.", hatte er gesagt. Er würde auf sie warten, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor sie durch die offenstehende Tür schritt und diese hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Das leise Klicken ließ die junge Mutter zusammenzucken. Der propere Säugling in ihren Armen regte sich kurz, schmatzte dann aber ein paar mal und schlief ruhig weiter.

Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den Lilly ihrer Schwester zuwarf, gab es kaum erfreuliche Themen zu besprechen. Christina aber wollte noch ein wenig die Ruhe genießen. Die Schmerzmittel wirkten nicht wie erwünscht. Jedenfalls nahm sie keine Wirkung wahr. Eine Nebenwirkung, die eine Tablettensucht mit sich brachte – Medikamente verloren ihre Wirkung, weil der Körper nach einer viel höheren Dosis lechzte. Aber sie war zu erschöpft, um nach Tabletten zu flehen oder die Flucht zu ergreifen, und sie war zu müde, um sich mit ihrer Schwester darüber zu streiten.

Christina wünschte sich, endlich schlafen zu können. Aber die Schmerzen würden sie davon abhalten. Und das war erst der Anfang eines langen Weges. Doch daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.

Sie beobachtete lieber ihre kleine Tochter im Schlaf.

„Sie ist jetzt in Sicherheit", sagte Lilly, zog einen der Stühle ans Bett heran und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Ich wollte ihr ein richtiges Zuhause bieten. Eins mit rosa Plüschtieren, regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten. Du weißt schon... so etwas, was wir selten hatten." Christina lächelte in sich hinein als die Kleine im Schlaf gluckste. „Neben all den Fehlern die ich in meinem ganzen Leben gemacht habe, war sie das Erste, was sich wirklich anfühlte. Das sich richtig anfühlte." Sie bot endlich genug Mut auf, um ihrer Schwester in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich habe ihr nicht die Brust gegeben... weil ich Angst hatte, ihr damit zu schädigen. Ich hab versucht, von den Tabletten wegzukommen, aber ich hab schnell gemerkt, dass ich das nicht alleine schaffen kann. Cliff erschwerte mir den Ausstieg. Wenn er mich auf Kurierfahrt schickte, behielt er die Kleine immer als Druckmittel bei sich. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu gehorchen." Sie küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. Als sie versuchte, sich trotz ihrer gebrochenen Rippen aufzusetzen, streckte Lilly ihre Arme aus. Sie wartete darauf, dass Christina ihr das Kind übergab. Christina zögerte erst und schaute wie das gestrafte Tier, das mit Zuckerbrot gelockt wurde. Sie hatte ihr Kind zu oft weggeben müssen. Doch sie wusste, wenn sie es jemandem anvertrauen konnte, dann war es ihre Schwester.

Lilly konnte sich nicht dem natürlichen Gefühl entziehen, das in ihr aufkeimte als sie das kleine Mädchen an ihre Brust drückte. Sie strich ihr zärtlich eine blonde Locke aus der Stirn. „Welchen Namen hast Du ihr gegeben?"

„Ihr Name ist Alexis." Das war der Name, den Christina benutzt hatte, um an ihre Tabletten zu kommen. Sie wusste, sie war ihrer Schwester zumindest eine kurze Erklärung schuldig. „Ich mochte den Namen irgendwie. Ich habe den Namen öfter bei Rezepten angegeben und hatte mich irgendwie an ihn gewöhnt." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch leise hinzu. „In meinem Rausch wusste ich auf Anhieb keinen anderen Namen."

„Sie ist wunderschön." sagte Lilly als sie Alexis in das Kinderbettchen legte und sie zudeckte. Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über ihre Lippen trotz Müdigkeit. „Du warst in einer Entzugsklinik?"

Da war es – das ungewollte Thema. Eines von vielen Themen, an die Christina nicht denken wollte. „Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe mich überall erkundigt. Aber keine wollte Mütter mit Kindern aufnehmen. Also habe ich vor der letzten Kurierfahrt Alexis bei einer Freundin untergebracht, wo Cliff sie nicht finden würde. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst Du sicher. Du bist doch meine schlaue Detective Schwester. Dir kann man nichts vormachen."

„Wenn ich nur zugehört hätte, wäre es nicht so weit gekommen." Lilly machte sich Vorwürfe, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihrer Schwester nicht helfen konnte.

„Du hast oft genug hinter mir her räumen müssen, Lil. Ich wollte endlich Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Ist Cliff der Kindsvater?"

Chris hielt inne. Ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen und sie hielt nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurück. „Er war anfangs so nett und zuvorkommend zu mir. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht endlich an der Zeit, dass auch ich einmal Glück im Leben haben sollte." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihr Atem bebte und sie versuchte erfolglos ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Vorsichtig befühlte sie ihre geschwollenen Wangen, rieb sich die Augen, strich sich die ungewaschenen Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Dann wurde ich schwanger und erst da zeigte er langsam sein wahres Gesicht. Erst machte er mich nur mit Worten fertig. Sagte mir, dass ich sowieso nirgends hin könnte mit dem dicken Bauch." Sie sank müde auf ihr Kissen zurück. „Er warf mir sogar vor, dass ich ihm das Kind absichtlich andrehen wollte, dass es gar nicht Seins wäre. Und dann zeigte er sich wieder von seiner liebevollen Seite. Eines Tages brachte er eine Kinderwiege mit und ein paar Strampler. Es war alles Secondhandware und ich weiß nicht, woher er sie hatte, aber ich fand die Geste damals sehr süß." Chris drehte sich zur Seite und strich ihrer schlafenden Tochter übers Gesicht. Ihre Fingerspitzen spielten mit den seidigen Löckchen bevor sie weitersprach: „Alexis hat die Wiege nie gesehen. Noch vor der Geburt hab ich sie verkauft, um an mehr Oxycodon heranzukommen." Ihr Blick war starr auf die blanke Wand gerichtet. „Alexis kam viel zu früh... Ich hätte beinahe das einzige Richtige in meinem Leben verloren." Schließlich verlor sie doch den Kampf gegen die Tränen. Voller Scham wandte sie ihr Gesicht von Lilly ab und rang um ihre Fassung.

Lilly überwand sich schließlich, schob ihren Ärger über ihre Schwester beiseite und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Sie suchte in dem Beistellschrank nach Taschentüchern und fand auch schließlich eine angefangene Packung. „Wir haben der NYPD alle Informationen zukommen lassen. Cliff und seine Komplizen werden Dir vorerst nichts mehr tun können. Du stehst unter Polizeischutz und wirst ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen." Sie wusste, dass man Chris als Mittäterin zur Anklage heranziehen würde, aber Lilly wollte sie nicht in diesem Zustand mit der ganzen Wahrheit konfrontieren. Sie tupfte ihre Tränen sanft mit einem Taschentuch von ihren Wangen. „Schlaf jetzt. Wenn Du etwas brauchst, musst Du nur auf diesen Knopf drücken." sagte Lilly und legte ihr den Schwesternnotruf neben das Kissen. „Ich hab Dir ein Wegwerfhandy besorgt. Das darfst Du auf dieser Station ruhig benutzen. Meine Nummer ist gleich auf der Schnellwahltaste eingespeichert. Ruf mich an, wann Du willst."

Chris rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich mach's wieder gut..."

„Das brauchst Du nicht.", unterbrach Lilly sie, „Wir sind beide erwachsen und es geht jetzt nicht mehr nur um uns. Du hast eine Tochter, um die Du Dich kümmern musst. Und Du musst für andere Verhältnisse sorgen. Alexis soll nicht so aufwachsen wie wir. Wenn Du Deine Schuld begleichen möchtest, dann versprich mir, dass Du es für sie tust und nicht für mich oder irgendjemand anderen."

„Das ist ein guter Vorsatz." Sie lächelte schwach als ihre Augen zufielen.

Lilly seufzte. Sie war wütend auf ihre Schwester, das stand fest. Aber mit dem kleinen Wurm als Anhang schrumpfte diese Wut zu glimmender Asche. So sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, sie konnte Chris nicht als Ventil benutzen. Stattdessen bürdete sie sich die Schuld für ihr Versagen auf. Sie hätte ihre Schwester anhören sollen als sie vor einigen Tagen zu ihr kam. Die geweiteten Pupillen, das nervöse Händeringen, waren das Schatten unter Christinas Augen, die sie nicht sehen wollte? All diese Anzeichen hätten ihr auffallen müssen. Doch sie stellte ihren persönlichen Zorn vor ihre Diensterfahrung als Cop. Zweifelnd rutschte sie von der Bettkante und ging um das Kinderbettchen herum. Alexis schlief tief und fest. Sie sah so unschuldig aus wie sie am Daumen nuckelte. Ihre Wimpern wirkten golden in der matten Krankenbettbeleuchtung.

_Was hast Du Dir dieses mal nur eingebrockt... _dachte Lilly sich bevor sie das Licht ausknipste und das Zimmer verließ.

Vor der Tür standen zwei Beamte. Sie nahmen eine stramme Haltung an als Lilly sich vor ihnen aufbaute. „Lassen Sie niemanden hinein, der nicht zum Personal gehört."

„Jawohl, Ma'am!" erklang es unisono.

Sie schmunzelte darüber auf ihrem Weg zum Taxistand. Die kalte Luft tat ihr gut, auch wenn sie nach alten Mülltonnen und durchgedrehten Autoreifen roch. Hier gab es keine bedrückende Enge eines Krankenzimmers. Hier konnte sie sich einen klaren Kopf verschaffen. Kurzentschlossen ging sie an den wartenden Taxifahrern vorbei. Sie war zwar müde, aber sie wusste, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde. Ihr Haus lag nicht so weit weg vom Krankenhaus. Ein Grund, warum sie Scotty bat, sie genau hierhin zu fahren.

Die Nacht war überraschend frisch. Sie zog ihre Jacke enger um sich und machte sich auf den Weg.

Zwei Blocks weiter vibrierte ihr Handy. Eigentlich hatte sie nur wenig Lust, ranzugehen. Es war Freitag Nacht und nach den letzten Tagen hatte sie nicht vor, so schnell wieder erreichbar zu sein für wen auch immer. Trotzdem wagte sie einen Blick auf das Display. John Stillman stand dort in großen Lettern. Sie wusste, dass sie den Anruf entgegennehmen musste. Seit gestern hatte sie ihn ganze sechzehnmal ins Blaue läuten lassen. Je eher sie sich ihm stellte, desto schneller würde sie es hinter sich bringen können.

„Rush", meldete sie sich nach dem vierten Klingeln.

„Ich habe hier einen Bericht vom NYPD vor mir liegen, der Sie und Scotty mehr als nur einmal erwähnt, einen Termin mit zwei von denen morgen Vormittag – an einem Samstag, wenn ich das noch betonen muss – und keine Erklärung, warum zwei meiner besten Detectives ganze zwei Tage ohne Abmeldung gefehlt haben." Lilly öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, um Einwende zu erheben, kam aber nicht zu Wort. „Sie sprechen von Glück, dass der Comissioner mit anderen Problemen beschäftigt ist, sonst hätte ich ihn noch im Nacken sitzen wegen dieser Sache. Also raus mit der Sprache, Lil! Was zum Teufel ist los mit Ihnen?"

Sie war es leid. Keine langen Erklärungen, keine langen Entschuldigungen. „Im Schnelldurchlauf? Meine Schwester ist aufgetaucht. Ich hab sie abgewiesen. Sie hat meinen Dad bestohlen. Ich wollte sie zur Rede stellen und fand ein völlig demoliertes Motelzimmer mit Blutspuren an Wänden und auf dem Teppich vor. Man schlug mich bewusstlos und nahm mir meine Dienstwaffe ab. Also nahm ich die Spur auf und holte mir beides wieder zurück. Ohne Scotty hätte ich es wohl nicht geschafft." Schweigen auf dem anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie fragte sich, wieviele Wochen Schreibtischdienst er ihr dafür wohl aufbrummen würde.

„Das ist interessant, Lilly. Denn von Scotty habe ich eine ganz andere Geschichte gehört."

_Verdammt, Scotty! v_erfluchte sie ihren Partner innerlich.

„Ich will Sie beide morgen früh um 9 Uhr im Büro sehen! Seien Sie pünktlich." Ein Klicken bedeutete ihr, dass ihr Boss das Gespräch beendet hatte.

Hatte sie grade eben noch einen klaren Kopf, so war ihre innere Ruhe wie weggespült.

Sie hätten sich auf eine gemeinsame Aussage einigen sollen, bevor sie sich getrennt hatten. Der Boss konnte es gar nicht ausstehen, von seinen eigenen Leuten belogen zu werden. Wenn er jetzt auch noch herausbekäme, dass sie sich bereits öfter gegenseitig den Rücken gedeckt hatten ohne ihn einzuweihen... Wer weiß, ob sie noch so viel Bonus bei ihm gut hatten. So oder so mussten sie mit Konsequenzen rechnen.

Nun war endgültig klar, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde.

Sie bog in die nächste Pizzeria, bestellte zwei Pizzen und nahm dazu ein Sixpack Bier mit. Vielleicht war er ja noch wach und konnte genau so wenig schlafen wie sie.


	2. 02 Über den Dächern von Philadelphia

**Titel: Partners in Crime**

**Kapitel: 02 – Über den Dächern von Philadelphia**

**Pairing: **Lilly / Scotty

**Rating: **In diesem Kapitel noch P - 12

**Inhalt: **Schließt direkt an der letzten Folge an.

Scotty fährt Lilly, ihre Schwester und das Baby heim Richtung Philadelphia. Sie bringen Christina ins Krankenhaus, wo sie vorerst bleiben wird, genau wie ihre kleine Tochter.

Lilly muss erstmal den Schock verarbeiten, plötzlich eine Nichte zu haben.

**Anmerkung: **Planlos, aber nicht plotlos. Ergo – ich schreib's mir von der Leber so weg. Keine Ahnung, wo das hinführt. ;)

Nicht ge-beta-lesen (was für ein schreckliches Wort!). Wer sich dazu berufen fühlt, darf sich gerne bei mir melden.

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin seit heute im Besitz einer Tüte voller dreckiger Modellbaubäume für meine Kulissen, leider verstecken sich die Rechte an der Serie nicht darunter. (Ich bin auch zu faul, um da jetzt reinzugrabschen...)

**Partners in Crime**

**02 – Über den Dächern von Philadelphia**

Sie klopfte an seine Wohnungstür und wartete, aber niemand öffnete. Sie versuchte es nun schon ein drittes Mal und noch immer hörte sie kein Anzeichen von drinnen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr auf ihrem Handy – 22:47 Uhr. Er schlief vermutlich schon, wenn er Glück hatte. Nach den letzten zwei Tagen wäre das kein Wunder, wenn er für die nächsten Stunden mehr einem toten Stein glich.

Oder aber...

Ihr Blick folgte der Treppe aufwärts. Die Möglichkeit schien schwindend gering, aber sie war bereits hier. Also würden die vier weiteren Treppen auch nichts mehr ausmachen. Der Duft, der dem Pizzakarton entwich wurd von Minute zu Minute verführerischer und sie schwor sich, wenn sie Scotty nicht fände, wäre die Pizza vertilgt bevor sie wieder das Erdgeschoss erreicht hätte.

Ein kalter Luftzug kam von oben herangezogen und als sie an der obersten Treppe angekommen war, sah sie den Stein, der die Tür zum Dach vorm zuschlagen hinderte. Sie stemmte die Tür einen Spalt breit auf und schob ihren Kopf vor. Es war nicht schwer, ihn auf dem Dach auszumachen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er hatte sich umgezogen. Anstelle des unbequemen Anzugs stand er da in Jeanshose und seinem Kapuzenpulli, in dem sie ihn schon öfter gesehen hatte, wenn er keinen Dienst verrichtete. Das musste wohl sein Lieblingspulli sein, denn die abgenutzten Stellen an den Nähten waren ihr schon beim ersten Mal nicht entgangen.

Sie schob sich etwas umständlich mit der Pizza und dem Sixpack in einer Hand durch die Tür und achtete darauf, dass der Stein immer noch dazwischen lag. Nur weil sie keinen Schlaf zu finden vorhatte, bedeutete dies noch lange nicht, dass sie die Nacht auf dem Dach von Scottys Apartmenthaus verbringen wollte. Das Quietschen der Scharniere ließ ihn aufhorchen. Mit einer Hand an seinem Gürtel drehte er sich um und ließ bei ihrem Anblick die Hand gleich wieder sinken. Ob er bewaffnet war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Akt der Gewohnheit. Sie war heute Nacht nicht die Einzige mit angespannten Nerven. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Brüstung als er sich ihr zuwandte, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen starrte er sie nur an. Für einen Bruchteil kam sie sich wie ein unerwünschter Eindringling vor. Er durchbohrte sie förmlich mit seinen braunen Augen. Sie hob beschwichtigend den Arm mit dem Proviant beladen und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Er blieb regungslos.

_Entweder ich bilde mir das nur ein, oder er brütet irgendetwas aus._, dachte sie und wappnete sich innerlich gegen welche Vorwürfe er ihr auch immer machen wollte. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn... irgendwie. Schließlich hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass Christina ihn vorher schon angerufen hatte und dass sie alle Zeichen einer Drogensüchtigen zeigte. Sie war wie immer explodiert, als sie es schließlich doch aus ihm herausbekam. Dabei wollte sie gar nicht ausflippen, dieses mal jedenfalls nicht. Er hatte ihr bei so vielem geholfen und in den letzten sieben Jahren waren sie zu einem wirklich guten Team zusammengewachsen. Und doch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte sie zum zweiten Mal hintergangen in Sachen Christina. Zwar hatte er sie nicht belogen, aber er hatte ihr auch nichts gesagt, was aufs gleiche Ergebnis hinauslief.

Trotzdem wollte sie nicht austicken. Er war neben ihrem Dad die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben geworden. Lilly wusste, dass er derzeit sehr wohl andere Sorgen hatte. Und trotzdem war er der Einzige, den sie in dieser Sache um Hilfe bitten konnte. Noch einer von vielen Gründen, warum sie ihn nicht verärgern sollte. Zu ihrem Glück war er hartnäckig geblieben.

Etwas unsicher schaute sie sich um. Die billigen Klappstühle standen immer noch da, wo sie das letzte Mal waren als sie mit Scotty auf dem Dach ein Sixpack vernichtet hatte. Sie legte die Sachen darauf ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Auf einmal kam ihr die Idee herzukommen ziemlich stupide vor. Er machte keine Anstalten, sie willkommen zu heißen. Die Augen umgaben dunkle Schatten. Den Mund hatte er zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Allem Anschein nach kam sie ihm sehr ungelegen.

_Was hast Du Dir dabei nur gedacht, Rush..., _schalt sie sich.

Alles in ihr schrie danach, auf dem Absatz sofort kehrt zu machen. Doch sein Blick hielt sie fest. Sie konnte sich nicht von ihm abwenden. Wenn es also schon kein Entrinnen gab, blieb nur noch die Flucht nach vorn. Sie griff zwei Flaschen aus der Packung und trat neben ihn. Eine davon stellte sie auf die Brüstung in seine Nähe, die andere lag kühl in ihrer Hand als sie sich auf der Mauer abstützte und ihren Blick über die beleuchtete Stadt schweifen ließ.

Aus der Ferne schallten mehrere Sirenen durch die Straßen.

Unter ihnen herrschte immer noch reger Verkehr. Diese Stadt schlief nie. Es war immer etwas los, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Der Flasche entwich ein Zischen als Lilly sie öffnete. Sein Schweigen nagte mittlerweile an ihren Nerven. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck in der Hoffnung, dass der Alkohol die Anspannung von ihr nahm.

Endlich drehte auch er sich zur Stadt hin und öffnete sein Bier.

"Boss will uns morgen früh im Büro sehen.", sagte Lilly und setzte ihre Flasche an ihre Lippen. Wenn schon nicht über triviale Dinge, so konnten sie doch wenigstens über die Arbeit sprechen. Besser als Schweigen war es allemal.

"Warum zitiert uns Boss an einem Samstag Morgen ins Büro?", fragte Scotty endlich leise.

_Ah, also hat er doch nicht die Sprache verloren!, _dachte Lilly sich und lächelte fast. "Weil wir uns nicht abgesprochen haben." Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Du weißt, wie sehr Boss es hasst angelogen zu werden."

"Verdammt...!", stieß er zischend hervor. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand erst durch das kurze Haar und schließlich über sein müdes Gesicht. Er stieß sich von der Brüstung ab und wandte sich von ihr ab. Lilly wusste nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte, also schaute sie ihm beim umherwandern einfach nur zu. An der Ecke mit den Schornsteinen blieb er stehen und hielt sich an der Wand fest bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hatte Scotty nur einen Vorwand gesucht, um Abstand zwischen ihnen zu bringen, was sie mehr verwirrte. Warum sollte er sie meiden?

"Ich wusste doch, dass wir etwas vergessen haben..." sagte Scotty und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Er wusste wohl nichts mit seinen Händen anzufangen, also begann er, das Etikett von der Bierflasche zu knibbeln. "Wie geht es Christina?"

"Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend." Lilly war dankbar für den Themenwechsel. Immerhin redete er mit ihr. "Ich bin so lange geblieben bis sie eingeschlafen ist." Nun macht auch sie sich an der Etikettierung ihrer Flasche zu schaffen anstatt einfach nur den Inhalt die Kehle hinunter zuschütten. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Schornsteinmauer und sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen haftete sein Blick am Boden. Er winkelte eines seiner Beine an und stemmte es gegen die Mauer hinter ihm. "Ihre Tochter heißt Alexis.", warf sie ein, um diese einseitige Unterhaltung irgendwie am laufen zu erhalten. Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein lautloses Schnaufen und ein kurzes Aufzucken seiner Mundwinkel. Ja, so hätte sie auch reagiert, wenn Christina ihr nicht selber den Namen verraten hätte. "Typisch Christina... So pathetisch... Benutzt den Namen ihres eigenen Kindes, um an ihre Drogen zu kommen..." Nun war sie an der Reihe verächtlich zu schnauben.

Schließlich drehte er den Verschluss von seiner Flasche. Lilly war es gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Flasche die ganze Zeit zu war. Er knickte den Kronkorken mit zwei Fingern zusammen, holte weit aus und warf das gequetschte Metallstückchen im hohen Bogen vom Dach über die Straße, wo es vermutlich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach landete. Er genehmigte sich endlich einen großzügigen Schluck bevor er zu ihr zurück schlenderte und sich wieder auf die Brüstung stützte, den Blick immer noch von ihr abgewandt.

"Sie wird es nicht alleine schaffen." Seine Kiefermuskeln traten unter seinen Wangenknochen hervor, während er die Skyline von Philadelphia betrachtete. "Ich kenn diese Sorte Junkies aus meiner Zeit bei der Drogenfahndung. Sie versprechen einem alles, auch dass sie aufhören wollen. Aber sie schaffen es nicht." Er schloss kurz die Augen bevor er Lilly endlich wieder ansah. "Du kennst Chris besser als ich und Du weißt selber wie willensschwach sie ist."

Ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als sich ihr Griff um die Bierflasche verkrampfte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll." Sie holte tief Luft und klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Scotty griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Hey." Er wartete bis er ihren Blick spürte. "Du bist nicht allein, merk Dir das. Du hast Deinen Dad, Deine Familie." An ihrer Mimik bemerkte er, dass sie daran zweifelte, also sprach er weiter: "Und Du hast uns." Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los. "Du hast mich." Er nahm einen Schluck Bier. "Du musst nur etwas sagen..."

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Also... was hat Boss gesagt?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Er hat den Bericht vom NYPD und hat über sie herausgefunden, was wir in Jersey City gemacht haben. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mir schnell eine andere Story auszudenken, damit Boss weniger Sorgen hatte, also hab ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählt – in Kurzform. Was hast Du ihm erzählt?"

"Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte und ob ich Deine Schwester erwähnen sollte, also hab ich ihm gesagt, dass wir an einem alten Fall dran wären, deren neue Spur wir zuerst überprüfen wollten, bevor wir den Fall wieder öffnen." Fast verlegen griff er sich in den Nacken.

"Dann hoffe ich, dass wir bei ihm noch genügend Treuepunkte übrig haben, damit er nicht sofort den Asphalt vorm Präsidium mit unseren blanken Hintern poliert." Daraufhin mussten beide schmunzeln.

"Allein der Anblick wäre ein Rausschmiss wert!" Er lachte. Es tat gut, ihn lachen zu sehen, dachte sich Lilly. In letzter Zeit hatte er viel zu selten Grund dafür gehabt.

Dann erstarb das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Ich werde die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen." Und bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte, hob sie die Hand. "Ich habe schon zu viel von Dir verlangt. Ich werde Boss sagen, dass ich Dich dazu überredet habe. Vielleicht rettet das wenigstens einem von uns den Kragen." Sie holte tief Luft. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht ganz überzeugen können, aber sie holte schon zum nächsten Argument aus. "Weiß Boss etwas über Deine privaten Ermittlungen bescheid?" Er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. "Das dachte ich mir. Ich werde nicht immer zur Stelle sein können, um Dir Rückendeckung zu geben. Ich habe Detective Pierson einige Male abgefangen und weil ich nicht wusste, worum es ging, habe ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Aber was ist, wenn Boss ihn gesehen oder gesprochen hat. Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die eins und eins zusammenzählen kann. Boss hat mehr Diensterfahrung als wir beide zusammen und früher oder später wird er dahinter kommen. Du solltest nicht so lange warten, bis es von selbst herausgefunden hat."

Scotty schien mit sich zu ringen. "Es ist eine Privatangelegenheit."

"Sobald wir unsere Dienstmarken benutzen, ist es für uns keine Privatangelegenheit mehr. Das weißt Du genau wie ich, Scotty." Mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie über den Themenwechsel froh sein sollte. Das Gespräch schlug eine unangenehme Bahn ein und Streit war das Letzte, was sie sich heute wünschte – vor allem nicht mit ihm. Sein Schweigen verriet sein Unbehagen. Sie ließ ihr Kinn zur Brust sinken. Der kalte Rand ihrer Flasche drückte sich leicht auf ihrer Stirn ab. Wenn er also nicht über seine Mutter reden wollte, hieß es für sie, ihr eigenes unwillkommenes Gesprächsthema wieder anzuschneiden. "Ich werde für Christina einen Platz in einem der Entzugshäuser besorgen, zu dem Mütter ihre Kinder mitnehmen können. Je früher sich die Mutter-Kind-Beziehung festigt, desto leichter wird ihr hoffentlich auch der Entzug fallen."

Scotty schnaubte verächtlich. "Der Entzug ist niemals leicht. Sie wird sich von ihrer schlimmsten Seite zeigen, wenn ihr Körper erst einmal entgiftet ist. Sie wird alles tun, um an einen Ersatz zu kommen. Und vielleicht wird ihr das Jugendamt auch das Kind wegnehmen. Schon allein wegen des Kindes sollten wir ihr helfen."

"Ich werde meinen Dad besuchen, vielleicht weiß er ja weiter."

"Hey, ich helfe Dir, wenn Du willst." Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und hätte beinahe ihre Flasche vom Dach hinunter geschickt.

"Scotty, Du hast Deine eigenen Sorgen..."

Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. "Wozu sind Freunde denn da?"

Dieses Mal wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab, denn plötzlich spürte sie ein Kribbeln, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte – genau da, wo seine Hand auflag. Eine Woge von Gefühlen spülte über sie hinweg. Freundschaft. Argwohn. Verwirrung. Loyalität. Wut. Alles auf einmal, und vieles, das sie sich nicht einzugestehen erlaubte. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie sofort das Dach verlassen sollte. Aber sie bewegte sich keinen Deut. Irgendetwas hielt sie fest. Seine Hand hielt sie fest.

Hastig spülte sie das restliche Bier ihre Kehle hinunter. Dabei war die Flasche noch halb voll. Bereits beim Ansetzen war ihr klar, dass dies eine vollkommen dämliche Idee war. Während sie benommen die Flasche abstellte, fand sie immerhin eine kurze Ablenkung darin, den vermutlich schlimmsten Rülpser ihres Lebens und gleichzeitig einen unwiderstehlichen Brechreiz niederzukämpfen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr nichts von alledem ansah, auch wenn sie es besser wusste. Scotty Valens konnte manchmal ein wirklich blinder Idiot sein, aber er überraschte sie immer wieder mit seinen Einfällen und Ansichten, die ihr Team immer auf die richtige Spur leiteten.

"Hey.", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre Schreckhaftigkeit. "Alles in Ordnung."

Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, und nickte nur kurz. Es war ja klar, dass das Glück heute nicht auf ihrer Seite sein sollte. Sie hatte ja bereits genug davon heute ausgeschöpft und heraus kam dabei eine Nichte und eine drogensüchtige Schwester. So sah das personifizierte Glück der Lilly Rush stets aus. Fortuna strafte sie heute mit extra viel Ignoranz.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter hinauf bis zur Stelle, an der sich Schulter und Hals trafen. Die Wärme seiner Finger brannte sich durch den Stoff ihres Kragens und sein Daumen stahl sich beinahe um die seidene Barriere. Er verstärkte seinen Druck und auf mit einem Mal blitzte ein unerträglicher Schmerz durch ihren Nacken und Schultern. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, Lilly Rush zeigte keine Schwäche. Nie. Nicht bei Verhören, nicht beim Boss, auch nicht bei ihrer eigenen Familie. Lilly Rush war stark. Das hatte sie sich jedenfalls vorgenommen.

Und doch konnte sie ein verzerrtes Luft holen nicht unterbinden.

Während sie sich mit der rechten Hand abstützte, nutzte Scotty den kurzen Augenblick ihrer Wehrlosigkeit und schob den Kragen beiseite. Ein großer dunkler Fleck kam zum Vorschein.

"Ist das von gestern?", fragte er besorgt, während er die Stelle näher zu untersuchen versuchte.

"Mag sein..." Sie wich einen Schritt von ihm zurück, gerade so weit, dass sie seine Finger nicht mehr auf ihrer Haut spürte. Hastig zog sie den Kragen enger um ihren Hals, knüpfte sogar ihr Hemd um einen weiteren Knopf zu.

"Du solltest besser..."

"Mir geht es gut.", unterbrach sie ihn hastig. Sie griff nach der leeren Bierflasche. Ihre Augen suchten flehentlich die seinen und sie hoffte, dass er ihre Andeutungen verstand. Aber sie hatte Fortuna wieder vergessen. Ihr Glück war für den Rest der Woche ausgeschöpft und Scotty Valens verstand es generell nicht, sich aus diversen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Ob er ihre Anzeichen nun verstand oder nicht, er würde es einfach ignorieren oder...

"Ja, klar, Lil... Du raffst es einfach nicht..." … oder er würde einfach wieder wütend werden. Lilly beglückwünschte sich selbst. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr in so kurzer Zeit so oft verärgert, dass sie fast dachte, ihren besten Freund zu verlieren. Sie ergänzten sich wie Ying und Yang, keine Frage – als Cops, als Partner. Aber privat lieferten sie sich mehr Zunder, dass es für drei Waldbrände reichte. Mehr als einmal zu viel hatte sie ihm die verbalen Krallen entgegengeschlagen – und es gleich danach meistens wieder bereut. Allerdings fiel ihr nicht in den Sinn, was sie dieses Mal falsch gemacht haben sollte.

Sie setzte zum Reden an, aber ihr Mund blieb offen und stumm.

"Du spielst immer nur die Starke! Lässt keinen an Dich heran... Wie soll man Dir helfen, wenn du es nicht zulässt?" Wenn er wüsste, welchen wunden Punkt er erwischt hatte, wäre das der Zeitpunkt, um sofort aufzuhören. "Ich weiß ja, dass Du immer die Starke sein musstest. Als Kind mit einer kleinen Schwester und einer Mutter, die fern jeden Sinns von Verantwortung war. Als Teenager. Nichtmal als Cop durftest Du Schwäche zeigen." Er trat einen Schritt näher. Sie spürte seine Fingerspitzen an ihrer Wange und ihr Atem bebte vor Aufregung. Mit der anderen Hand hob er ihr Kinn an, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Du musst nicht immer taff sein. Für den Job hast Du Dir ein dickes Fell wachsen lassen, dass Du vergessen hast, dass Hilfe zu benötigen keine Schwäche ist. Es ist nur menschlich. Jeder braucht ab und zu mal jemanden zum anlehnen, und wenn's nur dazu ist, um eine Verschnaufpause zu bekommen." Sein Daumen strich nah an ihrem Mundwinkel vorbei. Er hielt ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen. "Wir sind hier unter uns. Also wem willst Du etwas vormachen?"

Sie blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

Ehe er sich versah, trat Lilly näher an ihn heran und verschloss seine Lippen mit ihren.

**Anmerkung, die zweite: Woohoo! Das zweite Kapitel! Und gleich so ein böser Cliffhanger... **

**Tja, das haben die beiden davon, wenn sie sich nicht ans Script halten! Vorgesehen war: Lilly – Pizza – Dach – Scotty – NICHT REDEN, weder den Mund aufmachen, noch sonstige Töne von sich geben... Aber nein... **

**Ausserdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Wortzähler bei ff-net nicht funkioniert. In meinem Programm werden mir beim ersten Kapitel 2301 Wörter angezeigt, bei ff-net sind's aber 2526. Also wer hat da zuviele Buchstaben hingekotzt? ;)**


	3. 03 Atemlos

**Titel: Partners in Crime**

**Kapitel: 03 - Atemlos**

**Pairing: **Lilly / Scotty

**Rating: **In diesem Kapitel noch P - 12

**Inhalt: **Schließt direkt an der letzten Folge an.

Scotty fährt Lilly, ihre Schwester und das Baby heim Richtung Philadelphia. Sie bringen Christina ins Krankenhaus, wo sie vorerst bleiben wird, genau wie ihre kleine Tochter.

Lilly muss erst mal den Schock verarbeiten, plötzlich eine Nichte zu haben.

**Anmerkung: **Planlos, aber nicht plotlos.

Wer weiß, wo das ganze hinführen wird. Es macht jedenfalls sehr viel Spaß, die beiden näher zu bringen! :-D Je mehr ich darüber schreibe, desto mehr wünsch ich mir, sie hätten in der Serie wenigstens ein paar nette Ansätze gezeigt.

Vielen Dank an Maria fürs betalesen! :)

**Disclaimer: **Derzeit besitze ich nur noch einen Rattenherren, der mir regelmäßig den Käse vom Brot klaut und tütenweise Bananenchips vertilgt. Noch habe ich genügend Haare auf dem Kopf, allerdings lassen sich die Rechte an der Serie auch nicht aus meiner Mähne schütteln. Ich glaub, ich mach einfach nur etwas gewaltig falsch in meinem Leben! :-D

**Partners in Crime**

**03 - Atemlos**

Ihre Lippen berühren sich erst zaghaft.

Sie nippte mehr schüchtern an seiner Oberlippe. Verwegen legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Ihr kleiner Finger stahl sich unter den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke. Seine Lippen fühlten sich weich an gegen ihre. Die ganze Welt schien sich in ihrem Kopf zu drehen als es ihr dämmerte, was sie grade tat. Schließlich bemerkte sie noch etwas. Unsicherheit ergriff von ihr Besitz als er den Kuss nicht erwiderte.

Entmutigt öffnete sie die Augen. Er starrte sie schockiert an, die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammengezogen.

Mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen wich sie so schnell wie möglich von ihm zurück. Sie schürzte die Lippen. Auch wenn sie nicht hinsah, wusste sie, dass er sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte. Diesem entrüsteten Blick konnte sie jetzt nicht begegnen. So suchte sie, sich in dem Muster der schlecht verlegten Dachplatten gedanklich zu verlieren.

"Scotty..." Sie wollte etwas sagen – irgendetwas – um dieser unangenehmen Situation die Spannung zu nehmen. Aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Den Kopf vollkommen leer gefegt dank dieser Verwirrung, fasste sie sich entsetzt an die Stirn. "Herrgott... was ist bloß in mich gefahren..." murmelte sie vor sich hin. Verzweifelt suchte ihr Blick Halt an etwas, aber wo sie auch hinsah, nichts bot ihr Schutz vor dieser Peinlichkeit. "Hör zu, Scotty..." begann sie erneut. Das Wissen, dass diese Sache nun ewig zwischen ihnen stehen würde, schwärzte ihre Gedanken zu einem unheilvollen Nirwana. Seinem Blick würde sie vielleicht auch nie wieder unvoreingenommen begegnen können. Der einzig wahren Freundschaft in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie mit einem selbstsüchtigen Akt von Geistlosigkeit den Gar ausgemacht. 'Klasse, Lilly! Das hast Du ja wieder sehr gut hinbekommen!', scholt sie sich innerlich.

Lilly gestikulierte nervös mit den Händen, die ihr plötzlich vollkommen überflüssig vorkamen. Nichts wusste sie mit sich anzufangen und der Drang zur Flucht wurde immer stärker.

"Es tut mir..." Sie hielt den Atem an als er ihre panisch herumwirbelnden Hände festhielt. Er stellte sein Bier weg und zog sie wieder näher an sich heran. Wehrlos ergab sich ihr Körper dem seinen wie heißes Wachs der Flamme und das Wissen um die Gefahr war ihr durchaus bewusst. Sie sollte sich ihrer Karriere wegen von ihm fernhalten. Gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick ganz besonders, in dem sie sich ihrer Willensschwäche quälend bewusst war.

Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung. Panik stand ihr quer über das Gesicht geschrieben. Schließlich hob sie doch ihren Blick – vor Neugier oder vor Überdruss immer in solchen Situationen wegzulaufen. Eine Gratwanderung, dessen Seiten ineinander verschwammen.

Die Wärme, die ihr aus seinen Augen entgegen brandete, sprengte ihre Zweifel in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Seine Hände wanderten ihre Arme entlang hinauf bis zu den Schultern. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns legte sich über seine Lippen. Von Entsetzen keine Spur mehr.

"Scotty..." Die Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf schrillten hell auf.

Doch anstatt seiner Berührung zu entfliehen, entwickelten ihre Finger ein Eigenleben und spielten mit den Kordeln seiner Kapuzenjacke. Schamesröte blühte auf ihren Wangen und sie war sich sicher, dass ihm diese Tatsache nicht entgangen war. Entgegen ihren Erwartungen versuchte sie sich erneut von ihm zu lösen. Den Bann abzulegen, der sie regungslos seinem Blick aussetzte.

"Wir sollten..."

Bevor auch nur eine weitere Silbe über ihre Zunge schwappte, legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre, und gemeinsam überschritten sie die Grenze ohne den Weg über diese neue Ebene zu kennen.

Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust. Sie konnte ihn jederzeit von sich stoßen, das wusste sie. Die seinen wanderten ihre Arme entlang, doch umarmte er sie nicht. Seine Lippen ergriffen Besitz von ihren, aber er wollte ihr nicht die Chance nehmen, einen Rückzieher machen zu können.

Der Kuss war weder fordernder noch stürmischer Natur. Er war mehr wie der allererste Kuss – unschuldig, süß und schüchtern.

Scotty sog ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne.

Gegen seine Hingabe war sie nicht gewappnet. Er küsste sie langsam und kompromisslos. Ihre Hände machten sich selbstständig. Die eine verlor sich in seinem Kragen hinter seinem Nacken, die andere fuhr forschend weiter hinauf und spielte mit seinem Ohrläppchen. Lilly entlockte ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, das sich wie eine tosende Welle durch seine Kehle bahnte.

Und schließlich konnte sie sich der Neugier nicht erwehren und öffnete ihre Augen für einen Spalt.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte er seine geschlossen. Der schockierte Ausdruck war einer zufriedenen Entspannung gewichen. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Wange. Als er sich instinktiv in ihre Berührung schmiegte, schloss sie wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich allein auf das Gefühl, ihm so nahe sein zu dürfen. Er zog sie noch ein kleines Stück näher an sich heran, so dass sich ihre Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper pressten. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihre Wange, bedeckten sie mit kleinen Liebkosungen. Er küsste zaghaft ihre Augenlider. Ihr Atem vibrierte als sich ihre Nasenspitzen nestelten und er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. Auch mit geschlossenen Augen wusste er, dass sie vor Verlegenheit lächelte.

"Die Pizza wird kalt." Sie senkte den Blick und doch blieben ihm ihre geröteten Wangen nicht verborgen. Wollte sie nicht, dass er sie auf den Mund küsste, nahm er Vorlieb mit ihrem Haar. Er verbarg seine Nase darin. Unter dem Geruch von Tabak, Benzin und Wüstenstaub war ein dünner Duft von Lavendel wahrnehmbar. Er bettete seine Lippen auf ihr blondes Haar. Genüsslich sog der den Duft ein bevor er seine Lippen auf eine Erkundungsreise hinunter zu ihrem Ohr schickte. Sacht fuhren sie an ihrer Ohrmuschel entlang.

"Weißt du... unten in meiner Wohnung habe ich eine Mikrowelle." hauchte Scotty hinein. Sie konnte ein schüchternes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Ist das ein Angebot, Detective Valens?"

"Es ist jedenfalls..." Seine Lippen geisterten über ihr Ohrläppchen... "...kein Grund..." …er knabberte daran... "...so schnell..." ...fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut dahinter... "...hiermit aufzuhören..." Scotty spürte wie ihr Atem bebte, wie ihre Brüste sich mit jedem Atemzug fester gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten. Seine Lippen führten ihren Weg fort zu der Stelle, an der sich Schulter und Hals trafen. Er küsste das Salz von ihrer Haut. Mit der Nase schob er ihren Kragen beiseite. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihre Jacke. Der Stoff ihres schwarzen Hemdes fühlte sich seiden und kühl und dünn an. Er fühlte ihre Muskeln, ihre Rippen durch den Stoff hindurch. Als er an ihrer Haut zu nippen anfing, entlockte er ihr ein leises Stöhnen.

"Wissen Sie, Detective Rush... Sie sind für meinen erlesenen Geschmack viel zu dünn!" warf er ihr schelmisch vor.

"Scotty Valens!" rief sie empört und lachte dabei. "Der verfehlte Charmeur!" Sie lächelte immer noch, während sie ihn trotzdem von sich weg schob. "Das ist nicht der beste Weg, um sich bei einer Frau einzuschmeicheln."

"Aber es ist der beste Weg, um Lilly Rush zum lachen zu bringen." Ihr erstaunter Blick amüsierte ihn. "Du lachst viel zu selten." Verlegen sah sie wieder weg. "Nein, ehrlich! Ich mag es, wenn Du lachst. Im Dienst haben wir selten Gelegenheit dazu." Seine Hand schob sich unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu, den Blick wieder auf ihn zu richten. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er gedankenverloren über ihre Wange. Ihr Lächeln erstarb zu einem Schatten seiner selbst.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir diesen Weg weitergehen sollten." Lilly biss sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe.

Er atmete einmal tief durch. Als könnte es so einfach sein mit Lilly Rush! Aber er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. "Lass uns reingehen." sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile. "Die Pizza wird kalt." 

~ PiC ~ PiC ~ PiC ~

"Wo bewahrst Du Deine Teller auf?" fragte sie laut, nachdem sie ihre Suche aufgegeben hatte.

"Im Schrank über dem Kühlschrank." rief er aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus und wühlte geschäftig in seiner DVD Schublade herum. "Die Abdeckhaube ist in der Mikrowelle und sauberes Besteck findest Du in der Spülmaschine."

Die kalte Pizza landete schließlich stückchenweise auf zwei blankweißen Tellern. 'Typisch Mann!' dachte sie sich bei dem Anblick. 'So spartanisch dekoriert können sich doch nur Männer einrichten.'

"Welches Stück Pizza möchtest Du zuerst haben?" rief sie ins Wohnzimmer hinein. "Es gibt Salami und Diavolo..." Sie machte sich währenddessen daran, die restlichen Pizzastücke zurechtzuschneiden. Seine plötzliche Umarmung ließ sie aufschrecken. Doch er ignorierte ihren wortlosen Protest und kostete stattdessen ihren Nacken, liebkoste ihre Schulter. "Sie sollten sich nicht von hinten an eine bewaffnete Frau heranschleichen, Detective Valens!" Sie hob drohend das Messer, mit dem sie eben noch die Pizza geschnitten hatte.

Er lachte und sie fühlte es mehr als dass sie es hörte. Seine Nasenspitze kitzelte sie, so dass Lilly Kopf und Schulter zusammenzog, damit sie ihm keine Angriffsfläche mehr bieten konnte, womit sie ihm ein enttäuschtes Schnaufen entlockte.

"Ist mir beides recht, Hauptsache Pizza!" Und mit einem finalen Kuss auf ihr Haar entließ er sie aus seiner Umarmung und verflüchtigte sich wieder gen Wohnraum.

Lilly konnte nicht fassen, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Sie würde sich gleich mit ihrem Partner zusammen auf der Couch einen Film ansehen, mit Pizza und Bier als Verpflegung. Und obwohl ihr Verstand ihr nahezulegen versuchte, dass dies eine wahrhaft schlechte Idee war, konnte sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Allein der Gedanke verlieh ihr ein aufregendes, kribbelndes Gefühl, das jede Verstandsfrage im Keim erstickte.

Sie lächelte und nahm sauberes Besteck aus der Spülmaschine während sie auf die Pizza wartete. Sicherlich gab es hierfür eine plausible Erklärung. Die letzten Tage hatten sie buchstäblich aufeinander gehockt und dabei gelegentlich nur phasenbedingte Nickerchen gehalten. Schlaf konnte man das wirklich nicht nennen. Ihrer Logik nach musste diese entspannte Situation zwischen ihnen eine Folge des Schlafentzugs sein. Anders hätte es doch nur mit Mord und Totschlag zwischen ihnen enden können.

Lilly schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Bis morgen früh würde sie ihre Zeit einfach genießen. Sie war bereits so müde, dass ihr alles andere einfach egal war. Das Besteck war beschlagen also nahm sie eines der Geschirrtücher zur Hand.

"Ich muss ehrlich gesagt zugeben, dass ich nur wenige DVDs habe, die Dich auch interessieren könnten." Es polterte laut dicht gefolgt von einem gedämpften 'verdammt!'. Neugierig streckte sie den Kopf über die Theke, um nachzusehen. Da saß er auf dem Fußboden vor seiner Anlage mit den DVD Hüllen um ihn herum verteilt. Hastig sammelte er sie ein und verstaute sie wieder in Regal und Schublade.

"Du sollst doch nur einen Film aussuchen und nicht gleich Deine ganze Bude abreißen!" sie lachte und warf mit dem Tuch nach ihm. Es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet seitlich am Kopf.

"Was zum..." Er sprang auf, nahm das Handtuch und rannte damit in die Küche.

Sie lachte als er sie mit dem Tuch jagte. Sie drehte und wandte sich von einer Ecke in die nächste. Er zwirbelte das Tuch mit beiden Händen und versuchte sie damit zu erwischen. Ein paar gut gezielte Hiebe gingen trotzdem daneben. Sie entwischte ihm immer wieder, flink und dünn wie sie war. Allerdings stachelte ihn das noch mehr an. Unter dem ganzen Gekicher und Gelächter ging das Signal der Mikrowelle vollkommen unter. Schließlich traf er ihren Po und sie schrie lachend auf.

"Nicht so brutal!" Sie wollte sich wegdrehen, doch er hinderte sie daran. Er spannte das Geschirrtuch hinter ihrem Rücken und zog sie an sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das Lachen war ihm längst aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Da war wieder dieses undefinierbare Glitzern in seinen Augen, das sie erzittern ließ. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, überspielte ihre Ratlosigkeit mit einem unbeholfenen Kichern.

"Was wird das?" Ihr Blick wanderte stetig von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen und wieder hinauf. Ein Versuch, sich von ihm abzustoßen, endete darin, dass er das Tuch strammer unter ihren Hintern spannte und ihr Körper mit seinem kollidierte. Er schob sie vor sich her, Schritt für Schritt. Ihr Lachen verstummte als die Kante der Arbeitsplatte sie stoppte. Und sie wurde sich seiner Nähe mit einem Mal sehr bewusst. Die Wärme seiner Arme, seiner Hände. Die Nähe seines Gesichtes. Sein Atem strich über ihre Wangen und ehe sie sich versah streiften sich ihre Lippen aufs Neue. Zunächst sanft und beinahe schüchtern, bis sich das Feuer zwischen ihnen entfachte.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Später wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie auf der Arbeitsplatte landen konnte. Es passierte alles gleichzeitig. Seine Hände wanderten forsch über ihre Schultern. Seine Zunge strich um Einlass flehend über ihre Lippen. Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie kreuzte ihre Knöchel hinter ihm. Ihre Haare lösten sich aus ihrem Zopf und fielen über ihre Schulter. Jeder Gedanke verflüchtigte sich. Zungen duellierten sich in einer unerbittlichen Umarmung. Reale Fragen mussten warten während leises Stöhnen die Luft durchschnitt. Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander als der Drang zum Atmen stärker wurde.

Beide schnappten fieberhaft nach Sauerstoff.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch ihr offenes Haar. Es lag ein Lächeln in seinen Augen als er es auf eine zweite Runde ankommen lassen wollte. Allerdings neigte sie ihren Kopf, sodass seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn landeten und er sie erneut verlegen kichern hörte.

"Die Pizza wird wieder kalt."

Doch die Ausrede ließ er nicht gelten. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Blind griff er nach der Mikrowelle, drückte ein paar Knöpfe und schaltete sie wieder ein.

"Das Motto des heutigen Abends, hm?" Er lächelte. Sie fand sein Lächeln schon immer unwiderstehlich. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen zeichnete sie die Konturen seiner Lippen nach, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Er schmiegte sich die Berührung und küsste beinahe nebensächlich ihre Handfläche. Mit beiden Daumen strich sie über die skeptisch geschwungenen Augenbrauen. "Das wollte ich schon immer einmal machen.", flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar als schäme sie sich für ein Geheimnis.

Bevor er ihre Lippen wieder zusammenbringen konnte, riss sie das Signal der Mikrowelle aus ihrer kleinen Welt. Ehe er sich versah hatte sie ihm die Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, die ihn vom Küssen abhielten.

"Wenn ich nicht endlich etwas zu essen bekomme, sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen, zum Kannibalismus überzugehen.", drohte sie ihm spielerisch.

"Ach, und das soll mich davon abhalten?" Er setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen. "Lebendig beschaffe ich Dir aber bedeutend mehr Spaß als tiefgekühlt im Eisschrank." Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf ihren Fingern.

"Wenn der 'Spaß' keine Pizza beinhaltet, muss ich heute Nacht einen Mord vertuschen. Ich weiß, worauf die Bullen achten, damit es aussieht wie ein Unfall." Auf sein verdutztes Gesicht wusste sie sich nicht anders zu helfen als ihn lauthals auszulachen. Sie schwang sich von der Anrichte und schob sich an ihm vorbei. "Vergiss die Teller und das Besteck nicht!" rief sie ihm zu ohne zurückzublicken. Wie sie ihn einzuschätzen wusste, schaute er ihr grade hinterher, also legte sie mehr Hüftschwung in ihren Gang.


	4. 04 Bekenntnisse

**Titel: Partners in Crime**

**Kapitel: 04 - Bekenntnisse**

**Pairing: **Lilly / Scotty

**Rating: **Entgegen aller Erwartungen und aller dämlichen Plotbunnies, die mich des Nachts befallen, ist's immer noch P-12

**Inhalt: **Schließt direkt an der letzten Folge an.

Scotty fährt Lilly, ihre Schwester und das Baby heim Richtung Philadelphia. Sie bringen Christina ins Krankenhaus, wo sie vorerst bleiben wird, genau wie ihre kleine Tochter.

Lilly muss erst mal den Schock verarbeiten, plötzlich eine Nichte zu haben.

**Anmerkung: **Erst einmal ein Dank an Maria, meinem tapferen Logik- und Stolperbunny! :D Kredit geht auch an Marta, die mir mit Übersetzungen hilft, damit es hier auch ja allen Spanisch vorkommt! :)

Die Story ist immer noch mehr oder weniger planlos, aber mittlerweile festigt sich der Weg. Wer aber noch Ideen hat, immer her damit! ;)

**Disclaimer: **In meinem Delirium besitze ich natürlich alles... Die Rechte an Cold Case, ich habe natürlich auch Castle erfunden, und um meine geheime Lust am Morden von kleinen Lesern zu befriedigen, habe ich Criminal Minds als Ventil aus dem elendig großen Loch meines Hirns gesaugt... ALLES GEHÖRT MIR! MEINS! MEINS! .. äh... Mainz? Und dann wach ich auf und stelle heulend fest, dass ich mal wieder zu viele bunte Drogen genommen habe... Shit happens. 

**Partners in Crime**

**04 - Bekenntnisse**

"The Philadelphia Phillies 1993 World Series", "MLB Vintage World Series Films – Philadelphia Phillies 1950, 1980, 1983 & 1993", "NBA Furious Finishes", "Phillies Memories: The Greatest Moments in History" Sie strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die vielen DVD Hüllen in seiner Schublade. Es öffnete sich ihr ein völlig neues Bild des Scotty Valens.

"Sag mal, hast Du auch normale DVDs oder nur diese Sportsachen für Stubenhocker mit massenweise Fastfood um sich herum verteilt?"

"Schau Dir einfach den Stapel vor dem Fernseher an, den ich da hingelegt habe." sagte er knapp, während er den Couchtisch deckte und die Bierflaschen vom Sixpack hinstellte.

"Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso man sich so was auf DVD kaufen muss." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie sich an den vorbereiteten Stapel setzte.

"Die meisten Sachen hat mir mein Vater geschenkt. Er hat uns oft mit zu den Spielen genommen als wir noch klein waren. Ich sehe es wie ein Fotoalbum mit lauter Erinnerungen."

Es schob sich ihr ein Bild vors innere Auge, wie klein Scotty neben seinem Vater im Stadion saß und die Großen beim Anfeuern nachahmte, wenn ihr Team einen guten Lauf hatte, oder die Gegner ausbuhte was die kleinen Lungen hergaben.

"Ich hoffe, davon gibt es Beweisfotos!"

"Mehr als genug, dass es für drei Leben reicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass Du sie nie zu sehen bekommst!"

"Na, so schlimm können die Fotos ja nicht sein!" Die Enttäuschung klang zwar gespielt, aber ein wenig empört war sie schon.

"Na, hör mal..." schnaufte er im vorbeigehen und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Du möchtest bestimmt auch nicht, dass alle peinlichen Fotos von klein Lilly zu Tage geholt werden... Obwohl ich bestimmt nicht der Einzige auf der Arbeit bin, der gerne wüsste, wie Lillian Rush's Abschlussballfoto aussah!" Ein Kronkorken landete wirbelnd auf dem Couchtisch und er trank einen großen Schluck.

Sie drehte sich zuerst nicht um und starrte nur auf ihre Hände, die sie nervös in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. "Der Unterschied wäre allerdings, dass wir mit meinen Fotos in 5 Minuten durch wären." Er hörte sie tief durchatmen. "Und ein Abschlussballfoto gibt es nicht von mir..." Ihre Hände verkrampften sich ineinander.

"Lil..." Sie hörte das Rascheln der Couchgarnitur.

"Nein, nein..." unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er auch nur weitersprechen oder gar etwas tun konnte. "Ist schon in Ordnung." Beschwichtigend warf sie ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und wusste sogleich, dass ihr gespieltes Lächeln nicht glaubwürdig ankam. "Ich habe mich damit abgefunden... ehrlich!" Sie sah ihm an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, doch er ließ es dabei bleiben, und sie war ihm dankbar dafür.

Ein beklemmender Augenblick entstand, in dem keiner etwas sagte. Scotty wagte es nicht, weiter auf sie einzudringen.

"Wie macht man das Ding eigentlich an?"

Als er wieder aufsah, hatte sie eine DVD in der Hand und drückte verzweifelt auf den Power Knopf. Aber das Gerät blieb aus.

Amüsiert stand er auf. Frauen und Technik!

Er kniete sich hinter sie. Sein Oberkörper lehnte sich gegen ihren Rücken, während er an ihr vorbei hinter das Gerät griff und die Steckerleiste einschaltete. Er schaute ihr über die Schulter. Seine Lippen nah an ihrem Ohr als er sprach: "Ohne Strom hätte ihn nicht einmal David Copperfield zum laufen bekommen!" Er lümmelte sich schon wieder auf die Couch, bevor sie ihm auch nur irgendetwas für diese Bemerkung antun konnte.

"Das war Absicht, Valens!" meckerte sie ihn an und legte die DVD ein.

"Was tut ein Mann nicht alles, um eine schöne Frau zu berühren." Die fliegende Plastikhülle verfehlte nur knapp seinen Kopf und landete irgendwo hinter dem Beistelltisch.

Er grinste wie ein Schuljunge als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Lilly achtete diesmal darauf, dass genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen lag.

"Essen?" fragte er besänftigend.

"Ist das ein Friedensangebot, Valens?"

"Nur wenn Du auf Kriegsfuß mit mir stehst, Rush." Er reichte ihr einen Teller und sie nahm sich eins der aufgewärmten Pizzastücke. Die Couch war erstaunlich bequem. Sie zog ihre Beine unter ihren Körper und versuchte, ihre Muskeln die Strapazen der letzten zwei Tage vergessen zu lassen.

Die erste Mahlzeit an diesem Tag! Und dabei war der Tag schon fast vorbei. Es tat so gut und am liebsten hätte sie das ganze Stück in einem hinuntergeschlungen. Doch das Bisschen Anstand war ihr noch geblieben also genoss sie die vielen Gewürze und Aromen, die ihre Geschmacksknospen kitzelten. Der Käse zog Fäden, hier und da tropfte das Fett auf den Teller. Erst als er ihr ein Papiertuch hinhielt, bemerkte sie, dass er sein Pizzastück noch gar nicht angerührt hatte.

"Danke!" mümmelte sie mit vollem Mund und wischte sich die Finger ab. "Bist Du gar nicht hungrig?"

Sein Blick war irgendwie vernebelt. Der Schatten eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen, das so anders wirkte als sein neckisches Grinsen vor ein paar Minuten. Allmählich fühlte sie sich unwohl als er nicht aufhörte sie anzustarren.

"Scotty?"

Er blinzelte einmal und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Hm... was...? Doch! Ich hab Mordshunger!" Sie hätte schwören können, dass er dem noch etwas hinzufügen wollte. Aber er wandte den Blick schnell ab und stopfte sich die Pizza in den Mund.

"Also... was hast Du ausgesucht?" fragte er, nachdem er den ersten großen Bissen herunter geschlungen hatte.

"Hm?" fragte sie verwirrt und tupfte sich das Fett aus den Mundwinkeln.

Er schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete TV und DVD Player ein.

Ein schwarzweißes Bild flammte auf untermalt von lässig entspannter Blaskapellenmusik, die schließlich dramatisch zunahm und leicht hektisch wirkte.

"Charlie Chaplin?" fragte er leicht verwirrt. "Ist das Dein Ernst? Wo hast Du die DVD aufgetrieben?"

"Das war eine von deinen 'Sicherheitskopien' in der Schublade..." Sie konnte das Lachen trotz vollem Mund nicht unterdrücken. "Die anderen Kopien mit den eindeutigen Titeln habe ich einfach mal ignoriert." Immer noch lachend warf sie ihm ein wissendes Zwinkern zu.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich diese Sachen in meiner eigenen Wohnung noch besser verstecken muss!"

"Ich bitte Dich, Scotty! Ich bin Detective! Prädestiniert zum Aufspüren solcher prekären Details!" Leicht beschämt schaute er weg, musste aber mitlachen, und genau das gefiel ihr. Die Situation zwischen ihnen war nicht mehr so angespannt. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als seien sie beide wie Hund und Katz und es gab wahrlich sehr viele Tage, an denen sie sich spinnefeind waren, auch wenn es ihr hinterher sehr leid tat. Doch beide wussten sich nie so recht aus der Situation herauszuwinden. Vielleicht waren diese Tage endlich Vergangenheit. Die Schamesröte stieg ihm zu Ohren. Sie schmunzelte und in einem unbedachten Moment stupste sie sein linkes Ohr an.

"Hey...!" protestierte Scotty und zog den Kopf zur Seite.

"Du hast rote Ohren!" sagte sie und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten vor Lachen.

Damit verschlimmerte sie alles für ihn nur und die Scham breitete sich auf seinem Nacken aus. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten leicht seinen Hals. Träge stützte sie ihren Arm auf die Rückenlehne. "Da gibt es eigentlich nichts peinliches dran, Scotty." Er schluckte und starrte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Seine Ohren spielten ihm offenbar einen Streich. Lil sagte etwas, aber die Worte konnten definitiv nicht aus ihrem Mund stammen. "Ehrlich!" fuhr sie fort. Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten immer noch träge über seinen Nacken. "Ein Mann, der nicht einen dieser Filmchen besitzt, ist doch kein echter Mann."

"Warte, Lil..." Er wandte sich ihr zu und veränderte seine Position so, dass ihre Fingerspitzen ihn nicht mehr irritieren konnten. "Hast Du mir grade tatsächlich gesagt, dass es für Dich vollkommen normal ist, wenn ein Mann Pornos in seiner Schublade versteckt hat?" Wild gestikulierend unterstrich er seine Skepsis.

"Also entweder Du hast was an den Ohren, oder ich muss mich wiederholen: Ja, ich finde es ist normal für einen Mann. Ich hatte schon öfter diverse... Bekanntschaften... die anderer Meinung waren und... es war genau die Sorte von Mann, mit der meistens irgendetwas nicht stimmte."

"Na, dann bin ich heilfroh, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung zu sein scheint!"

"Keine voreiligen Schlüsse, Detective Valens! In dieser Hinsicht mögen Sie Recht haben, andere Aspekte stehen erst noch zur Diskussion! Und jetzt Ruhe... Ich will den Film sehen." sagte sie und aß weiter.

"Lillian Rush! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Sie mit mir flirten!"

"Psssscht!" Sie winkte mit ihrer freien Hand ab und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

"Du weißt aber schon, dass das ein Stummfilm ist, oder?"

"Jaja, ist mir klar."

"Wir könnten uns weiter unterhalten..."

"Nicht, wenn ich den Inhalt mitkriegen will..." Sie merkte seine Nähe erst, als sein Atem an ihrem Nacken entlang strich. Leicht erschrocken wich sie vor ihm zurück, bevor er sie küssen konnte. "Kusch! Gehst Du wohl zurück auf deinen Platz!"

"Erst wenn ich einen Kuss bekomme..." Er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

"Auf keinen Fall! Du benimmst Dich wie ein Kleinkind im Spielwarenladen!" Sie stemmte beide Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn von sich.

"Ok..." gab er sich geschlagen, nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Player auf Pause.

"Hey!" protestierte Lilly.

"Wir schauen uns den Film an und ich werde mich benehmen... jedenfalls für den größten Teil des Abends. Allerdings unter einer Bedingung..."

"Die da wäre?"

"Warum ausgerechnet dieser Film? Ich meine, ich habe ein paar gute Filme zur Auswahl gestellt. Warum ausgerechnet so was?"

"Weil Deine Auswahl dürftig war! Ich bitte Dich... The Fast and the Furious...? In allen erdenklichen Teilen?"

"Hey, das sind reihenweise Traumautos!"

"Genau... Männerporno auf vier Rädern und ein Hauch von Null Handlung! Weiter nichts... Und dann Rocky 1 bis – wie viele Teile gibt es davon? Zu viele jedenfalls! Die Treppe zum Museum of Art kann ich noch sehr gut selbst hinauf laufen und wie wild oben herum springen... Dazu brauch ich mir meinen Hintern nicht vor dem Flimmerkasten wund sitzen. Und Grease..."

"Den hat Nick mir geschenkt!" versuchte Scotty sich zu verteidigen. "Damit hab ich nichts zu tun."

"Na, sicher doch... Du willst mich doch nur mit Musicals und Autos ärgern! Und dann noch Harry Potter..." Sie machte eine theatralische Pause, um die Dramatik ihrer Empörung wirken zu lassen. "Scotty, Du darfst froh sein, dass ich hier überhaupt noch sitze und die DVDs nicht aus dem Fenster geworfen habe!"

"Die Filme habe ich wegen Em."

"Wegen was?"

"Em... Emilio..." Er wartete, aber auf ihren Gesichtszügen spiegelte sich Skepsis wieder. "Emilio ist mein Neffe. Er steht total auf diese Filme."

Das machte tatsächlich Sinn, aber so leicht wollte sich Lil nicht überzeugen lassen.

"Du bist Dir heute aber für keine Ausrede zu schade..." Insgeheim wollte sie ihn eigentlich nur ärgern und es bereitete ihr unheimlich viel Spaß. "Und den Rest brauch ich nicht als Film, da reicht mir ein Blick auf meinen Schreibtisch auf der Dienststelle. Ich bin zwar dafür berüchtigt, Fotos von Opfern auf meinem Nachttisch aufzustellen, aber ich brauch keine fiktiven Opfer mit absurden Fällen als Unterhaltungsfilm." Es zischte als sie den Kronkorken von der nächsten Bierflasche abdrehte.

"Also ist das nicht bloß ein Gerücht?" Ich dachte, da wollte sich nur einer wichtig tun und Dich durch den Kakao ziehen..." Er lachte über seine Bemerkung, als sollte sie witzig klingen. Doch sie lachte nicht mit. Stattdessen starrte sie nur ihr Bier an. "Ach, komm schon, Lil. Die wissen es doch nicht besser und sind nur neidisch, dass Du es zu mehr gebracht hast, während sie selber nur kleine Streifencops sind! So was trifft Dich doch nicht wirklich!" Er knuffte sie freundschaftlich in die Schulter, um sie aus ihrer Lethargie zu holen.

"Ich weiß nicht, Scotty... Ich bin vielleicht noch kaputter als mich die meisten halten."

"Und wenn schon...? Jeder hat sein Paket mit sich herumzutragen. Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Und diejenigen, die Dich wegen Deiner Art verurteilen, kennen Dich eben nicht so gut wie... naja, wie wir."

"Wen meinst Du damit?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Na Boss, Vera, Jeffries... Miller..." Sie hing an seinen Lippen, doch er schweifte ab, dabei wussten beide, dass seine Aufzählung unvollständig war. Betretenes Schweigen hing in der Luft. Lilly schob den Rand ihres Pizzastücks auf dem Teller hin und her.

"Wir sind Partner, richtig?" fragte sie und suchte in seinen Zügen nach Bestätigung.

Er nippte an seinem Bier und starrte ins Leere. "Sind wir das wirklich?" Er zögerte, sie anzusehen. "Oder sind wir mehr als nur Partner?"

Lilly atmete tief durch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wir haben jede Menge Fehler gemacht, Scotty..."

"Ja, das haben wir..." Er fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar. Die Richtung, die das Gespräch annahm, gefiel ihm gar nicht. "Aber es war nicht alles schlecht..."

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter...?" unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich mein, was wird Boss dazu sagen?" Ein zunehmend wahrnehmbarer panischer Hauch vibrierte in ihrer Stimme. "Nicht das hier..." Sie holte mit den Armen aus. "Nicht, was wir gerade hier tun..." Sie stockte. Ihr fehlten die Worte.

"Was tun wir hier denn gerade, Lil" fragte er, unsicher ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

"Ich... wir..." Plötzlich stellte sie Teller und Flasche auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Es war ein Fehler herzukommen." Sie fasste sich an die Stirn, ihre Augen waren glasig. Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir unendlich leid!" Mit einem Satz war sie an der Garderobe und griff nach ihrer Jacke, doch Scotty fixierte ihr Handgelenk, und sie hielt inne. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr vorbei streichen. Seine Nähe trieb ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

"Tu das nicht..." flüsterte er. Lilly hätte schwören können, dass ihr Herz ein paar Takte aussetzte. Für einen Moment weigerte sich ihr sonst geistreicher Kopf sie mit sinnvollen Worten zu beliefern. Jeder greifbare Gedanke entschlüpfte ihren Fingern.

"Tu was nicht...?" fragte sie schließlich doch, wenn auch geistesabwesend.

"Weglaufen."

"Ich laufe nicht..." Er drehte sie herum, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte.

"Doch das tust Du. Du versuchst es zumindest." Sie fand sich in seinen Armen wieder, aber konnte nicht die Energie aufbringen, ihn von sich zu stoßen. "Vertraust Du mir?" Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, doch die Worte blieben aus. "Vertraust Du mir, Lil?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

"Ja... ja, ich vertraue Dir, Scotty."

"Dann sei bitte vernünftig! Es ist halb eins! Ich lass Dich nicht um diese Uhrzeit alleine raus!"

"Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen!" schnellte ihr stoischer Stolz über ihre Zunge.

"Das zweifel ich nicht an. Aber Du hast getrunken... ich lass Dich nicht mehr fahren." Er kramte in ihren Jackentaschen nach dem Autoschlüssel, fand aber keinen.

"Ich bin nicht mit dem Auto hier... Ich bin hergelaufen."

Er öffnete ein paar Mal ungläubig den Mund. Ihre Worte mussten erst noch wirken. "Wenn Du unbedingt gehen willst, werde ich Dich begleiten."

"Sei nicht albern, Scotty! Mein Haus liegt 40 Minuten zu Fuß von hier!"

"Bleib..." bat er sie schlicht. "¡Por favor!"

"Ich kann kein Spanisch..." gestand sie ein wenig hilflos.

"Lass uns den Film schauen. Es ist noch genug Pizza und Bier da. Ich werde den Rest bestimmt nicht alleine vernichten." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sollte seine Unsicherheit überspielen.

Sie lehnte die Stirn an seine Brust. "Ich möchte Dich nicht verlieren." Es war nicht viel mehr ein Murmeln in sein Sweatshirt, aber er verstand den Sinn ihrer Worte.

"Hör zu, Lil. Wir sind beide sehr müde. Jetzt über uns zu diskutieren würde uns nicht weiterbringen. Wir sind Partner... Freunde... und..." Erwartungsvoll schaute sie auf. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie sich von ihm distanzierte, musste er die richtigen Worte finden. "Und... hör zu... wir sollten das wirklich ein andermal besprechen. Es gibt vieles zu bereden, was wir beide dem anderen verschwiegen haben, und jetzt noch damit anzufangen, würde zu Nichts führen."

Sie senkte den Blick und wand sich aus seinen Armen. "Du hast recht." stimmte sie schließlich zu. "Trotzdem sollten wir uns absprechen, bevor wir Boss morgen unter die Augen treten."

"Bei einem Stück Pizza und einer Flasche Bier? Ich habe grade zufällig beides da und könnte Sie einladen, Detective Rush." Trotz ihrer Situation erreichte er damit, sie zum lachen zu bringen, auch wenn es nur kurz anhielt.

"Ich meine es ernst, Scotty!"

"Das Leben ist zu kurz, um nur ernst zu sein." Er nahm sie bei der Hand. "Lass uns wieder hinsetzen. Wenn Du willst, können wir reden, aber Du musst es nicht. Nicht heute Abend jedenfalls." Sie ließ sich zur Couch zurückführen und zog ihre Beine unter ihren Körper als sie sich hingesetzt hatte. "Was hast Du Boss eigentlich genau erzählt?"

"Die Vorgeschichte, dass es um Chris ging und meine Dienstwaffe gestohlen wurde, und dass wir sie zurückgeholt haben. Wir stellen es am besten so dar, dass ich Dir keine Wahl gelassen habe als mir zu helfen." Er wollte Einspruch erheben, aber sie brachte ihn mit einem Wink zum Schweigen. "Es reicht, wenn meine Karriere auf der Kippe steht. Und egal, was Boss morgen sagen wird, ich werde nicht zum FBI gehen."

Diese Neuigkeit ließ Scotty irritiert die Stirn runzeln. "Aber warum nicht? Das ist doch die Gelegenheit, Deiner Karriere zu einem neuen Aufschwung zu verhelfen! So eine Chance bekommst Du nie wieder!"

"Es ist so, wie Du gesagt hast... Wenn ich den Job annehme, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Beim FBI müsste ich bei Null anfangen. Sicher wäre die Bezahlung viel besser, aber was nützt mir das Geld, wenn ich noch mehr arbeiten müsste. Ich will euch nicht verlassen... ich will Dich nicht verlassen."

Sein Arm lag auf der Rückenlehne und er spielte mit ihren Haaren. "Es wäre nicht dasselbe ohne Dich." gab er zu ohne zu viel preisgeben zu müssen. "Aber unsere Karrieren würden uns nicht mehr im Weg stehen."

"Wir würden weniger Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

"Verbringen wir denn sonst mehr Zeit zusammen?"

"Ich könnte nicht so einfach mit einem anderen zusammenarbeiten, Scotty."

"Ich würde Deine Launen vermissen." Er lachte leise.

"Willst Du mir damit etwa sagen, dass ich launisch bin?" Sie versuchte empört zu wirken.

"Willst Du damit etwa behaupten, nicht launisch zu sein?" Auf ihr sprachloses Gesicht musste er noch viel mehr lachen. "Ach, komm schon, Lil... Ich nehm Dich so, wie Du bist. Du hast mir so manchen Denkzettel verpasst und von Deinen Krallen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen."

Nun musste auch sie lachen. Viele Erinnerungen flammten an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Momente, in denen sie sich gestritten hatten, meistens allerdings nur weil er etwas getan hatte, was ihr nicht passte. Immerhin konnten beide jetzt darüber lachen. "Wir geben schon ein komisches Pärchen ab." pflichtete sie ihm bei. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so kratzbürstig war."

"Das war wohl bei mir nötig und einiges davon hab ich durchaus gebraucht. Ich war anfangs nicht das Paradebeispiel eines Detectives."

"Anfangs?" unterbrach sie ihn und verbarg ihr Lachen hinter ihrer Hand.

"Was zum...? Na, warte!" Sie wollte grade die Flucht ergreifen, doch er zog sie zurück auf die Couch und startete eine Kitzelattacke mit unerbittlich flinken Fingern. Sie kicherte und flehte um Erbarmen, aber er entließ sie nicht. Je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto größer wurde sein Ansporn, Lilly Rush in Grund und Boden zu kitzeln. Bald musste sie feststellen, dass sie ihm kräftemäßig nicht gewachsen war. Er lag mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht auf ihr. Ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf fixiert und kitzelte sie ungeniert mit seiner freien Hand weiter.

"Ich gebe auf! Ich gebe auf!" rief sie völlig außer Atem. Er stockte zwar in seiner Bewegung, ließ sie jedoch nicht frei.

"Glaubst Du, Du kommst so leicht davon?" Er grinste diabolisch, während seine Finger über ihre empfindliche Seite streichelten. Der Stoff ihrer Bluse war so seiden und dünn, dass er ihre Wärme hindurch spüren konnte.

"Lass mich los." flehte sie weniger nachdrücklich und wand sich unter seinem Gewicht. Doch er ließ nicht locker. Stattdessen wurden sich beide bewusst, in welcher Position sie sich befanden. Er zog ihr Hemd soweit aus der Hose, dass ein wenig Haut zum Vorschein kam. Seine Finger geisterten darüber. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich dort aus, wo er sie berührte. Ihr Atem bebte vor Anspannung und sie zuckte immer wieder zusammen, wenn seine Finger eine empfindliche Stelle erfühlten. Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, aber sie sagte nichts. Anstatt weiterhin ihre Haut zu erkunden, wanderte seine Hand über das Shirt hinauf und umfasste ihre kleine Brust. Er ertastete ihre Brustwarze durch die dünnen Lagen Stoff und nahm sie zwischen seine Finger ohne dabei den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich und ihr Atem ging ein wenig schneller. Sie wand sich immer noch unter seinem Gewicht, aber mittlerweile mit einem anderen drängenden Bedürfnis. Er massierte sanft ihre Brust und das Verlangen nach weniger Stoff trieb ihm beinahe das Blut aus allen Gehirnzellen. Sein Atem strich heiß über ihre Wange, glitt an ihrem Hals hinunter und verlor sich irgendwo in ihren Nackenhaaren. Er ließ ihre Hände los, während er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr niederließ. Sie empfing ihn in einer innigen Umarmung, strich mit den Händen an seinen Seiten entlang, grub sich in sein Sweatshirt und ertastete das Muskelspiel seiner Schultern, das sich nur erahnen ließ. Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, spielte mit vereinzelten Strähnen ihres Haars, das wie eine Korona auf der Sofalehne ausgebreitet war. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich große Erwartung wider. Sie starrte ihn nicht mehr herausfordernd an, viel eher voller Spannung untermalt von Ungewissheit.

Schließlich presste er seine Hüften in ihre, drückte ihren zierlichen Körper in die Couch und entlockte ihr ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen im gleichen Moment, die Brauen in verzweifelter Ungeduld verzerrt Das war der Augenblick, in dem Scotty sich bestätigt sah. Seine Hüften trafen ein zweites Mal auf ihre. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von der Lust, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einem entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen präsentierte sie ihm ihre Kehle und ihr ganzer Oberkörper hob sich seinem entgegen. Sie spürte _ihn_ zwischen ihren Schenkeln und wagte es nicht, sich eine Vorstellung davon zu machen. Jede seiner Bewegungen erweckte ein warmes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend, das sich weiter nach unten ausbreitete und in ihrem Schoß sammelte.

Seine Lippen liebkosten die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals. Er spürte ihren rasenden Puls unter seiner Zunge. Beide atmeten schneller und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten.

"Scotty..." hauchte sie, gefolgt von einem kehligen Stöhnen.

Er fühlte, wie seine Hose schmerzhaft enger wurde und das pulsierende Verlangen verschleierte seine Gedanken. "¡Quédate por favor!" bat er sie und vergaß vollkommen, dass sie kein Spanisch verstand.

****

**Anmerkung, die zweite:**

**Kleine Spanisch Übersetzung:**

**¡Quédate por favor! = Bitte bleib!**


	5. 05 Unter den Wolken

**Titel: Partners in Crime**

**Kapitel: 05 – Unter den Wolken**

**Pairing: **Lilly / Scotty

**Rating: **P-12... Oh, nein! :D

**Inhalt: **s. Kapitel davor, und davor...

**Anmerkung: **Hat etwas länger gedauert, tut mir leid!

Danke an Maria für die Logikkorrektur ;)

**Disclaimer: **Tausche Fruchtfliegenplage gegen Lizenzrechte an Cold Case. Irgendwelche Angebote? Niemand...? War ja klar... Einen Versuch war's wert!

**Partners in Crime**

**05 – Unter den Wolken**

"Scotty!" rief sie beinahe hilflos.

Er stoppte mit seinen Demonstrationen an ihrem Hals und schaute sie fragend an. Seine Nasenspitze berührte leicht ihre Wange. Angespannt fixierte er sie mit einem intensiven Blick.

"Wir... sollten das nicht tun." Außer Atem versuchte sie endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu greifen und trotzdem war sie mehr verwirrt denn je.

"Wie meinst Du das?" fragte er und konnte seine Bestürzung nicht verbergen.

Schließlich schob sie ihn leicht von sich und stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Das würde nicht ganz einfach werden. Sie wollte ihn, sie wollte diese Situation mit ihm. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach seinen Liebkosungen. Aber sie wusste, dass es nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt war, und sie wollte sich nicht in dieses Abenteuer stürzen, ohne sich seiner sicher zu sein. Zu oft war sie auf diese Weise reingefallen und mit ihm wollte sie es nicht riskieren.

"Scotty, ich mag Dich wirklich sehr..." Bereits als die Worte über ihre Lippen kamen, schlug sie sich innerlich für diese wahrlich dämliche Wahl. Das konnte man doch nur falsch verstehen und bevor er ihre Worte als dumme Ausrede einstufen würde, musste sie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

"Verdammt!" Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sich von der Couch erhoben und war gen Badezimmer gestürmt. Das Zuknallen der Tür ließ sie zusammenfahren.

'Verdammte Scheiße! Das hast Du ja mal wieder prima hinbekommen!' Sie sackte in sich zusammen und ließ sich zurückfallen. Der enorme Stress der letzten Tage zerschlug letztendlich ihr sonst starkes Nervenkostüm.

Erst die Sache mit Christina – egal was ihre Schwester auch tat, es bedeutete immer Probleme. Lilly wollte ihr immer wieder eine letzte Chance einräumen. Aber seitdem es mit ihrem Vater und ihrer neuen Familie so gut lief, war sie nicht mehr bereit, hinter ihrer Schwester her zu räumen. Als Christina dann ihren Vater bestohlen hatte, war das Maß voll.

Die Situation auf der Arbeit war auch nicht gerade paradiesisch. Sie wusste nicht, womit ihr Boss morgen aufwarten würde. Vermutlich hätte sie nach dem Gespräch mehrere Wochen Zeit über ihr Handeln nachzudenken.

Das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie Scotty mit hineingezogen hatte. Er hätte ihr gar nicht helfen müssen. Sie beide waren in den letzten zwei Jahren so gut miteinander ausgekommen. Es gab zwar hin und wieder Reibereien, weil beide ziemliche Sturköpfe sein konnten, aber sie konnten einander blind vertrauen. Die Zeiten würden jetzt vorbei sein.

Ihre Augen brannten und ihr Blick verschleierte sich. Sie spürte, wie vereinzelte Tränen ihre Schläfen hinunter liefen. Beschämt versteckte sie ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen und schluchzte stumm. Die Verzweiflung kam in ruckartigen Schüben. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Knie an ihren Körper. Der Druck in ihrem Kopf pochte und kam ihr vor, als würde er gleich platzen. Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser riss sie aus ihrem aussichtslosen schwarzen Loch von Selbstmitleid. Sie schreckte hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

'Er darf mich so nicht sehen!' Sie legte die leeren Teller zusammen und ging damit in die Küche. So konnte sie sich immerhin ein wenig Zeit verschaffen. Die Teller landeten auf der Arbeitsplatte. Mit einem angefeuchteten Küchenkrepp frischte sie ihr Gesicht auf.

"Was machst Du da?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und fühlte sich wie ein ertappter Teenager. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen. Die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammengezogen. Das Lächeln, das sie so mochte, war seinem Gesicht entflohen. Er wirkte erschöpft und enttäuscht. Und es mischte sich Bestürzung hinzu, als er ihren verwischten Mascara sah. Er wollte auf sie zugehen und in den Arm nehmen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung massierte er sich die müden Augen. Dunkle Augenringe hatten sich darunter gebildet. Er fuhr sich ratlos durch das kurze Haar. "Lil... es tut mir leid.", fing er an, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wofür er sich entschuldigen sollte.

"Nein." entgegnete sie ihm knapp und fühlte sich wie das in die Ecke gedrängte Tier. "Ich muss mich bei Dir entschuldigen. Was ich da gesagt hab, war einfach nur dumm und abgedroschen. Ich meinte es nicht so." Ihr Blick wanderte zum Boden und sie gestikulierte schon wieder hektisch mit den Händen. "Hör zu... Ich bin nicht... gut... in so was. Und ich denke... nein, ich weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was Du verdient hast."

"Hast Du vielleicht noch mehr abgedroschene Sprüche für mich auf Lager?"

"Bitte was?" fragte sie fassungslos und fühlte sich als hätte man ihr den Teppich unter den Füßen weggezogen.

"Was ich 'verdiene' oder möchte, das kann ich sehr gut für mich selbst entscheiden."

"Aber Du solltest zumindest..."

"Was sollte ich?" unterbrach er sie und wurde langsam wütend. "Mir eine andere suchen? Mir das ganze nochmal überlegen? An meine Karriere denken? Was, Lil?"

Sie wirkte wie ein eingeschüchtertes Schulmädchen, das grade um jede ihrer Ausreden gebracht wurde. "Ich weiß es nicht, Scotty... Ich kann so was nicht gut."

"Was genau kannst Du nicht gut?"

"Ich bin 40 Jahre alt und immer noch Single! Was denkst Du, Scotty!" Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und stützte sich auf der Anrichte ab. Ihr Atem bebte vor Anspannung. Sie fürchtete sich vor seiner Reaktion und sah sich bereits ihre Versetzung unterschreiben, damit sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen arbeiten musste. "Ich bin nicht gut in... Beziehungssachen. Ich langweile sie entweder mit meinem Arbeitswahn oder sie laufen von selbst vor mir weg." Sie fuhr zusammen als seine Finger über ihre Arme geisterten.

Seine Nasenspitze nestelte in ihrem Haar als er sprach. "Zu einer Diskussion über Beziehungs... sachen gehören zwei." Es entging ihr nicht, dass er zuversichtlich klang. Er umarmte sie nicht, aber er hielt sie auch nicht in der Ecke fest. "Wir beide wissen, dass wir mehr als nur Freunde sind, und doch schleichen wir um den heißen Brei herum. Ich möchte mehr und ich möchte keine andere. Von denen hatte ich genug und keine versteht mich so wie Du."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Siehst Du..." Er lachte, blieb aber trotzdem ernst. "Jetzt haben wir das Thema doch angesprochen, obwohl wir es vertagen wollten."

Auch sie wagte nun endlich wieder zu lächeln. "Was hast Du vorhin eigentlich gesagt?"

Er überlegt kurz. "Du meinst das auf Spanisch?" Sie nickte verlegen. "Es wird an der Zeit, dass Du Spanisch lernst!", warf er ihr vor.

"Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage."

"Es ist spät... ich habe Dich gebeten zu bleiben."

"Oh..." Sofort stieg ihr die Scham auf die Wangen.

"Nicht das, was Du denkst... Ich nehm einfach die Couch, kein 'aber'!" Er schob den Finger auf ihre Lippen, um jeglichen Widerspruch im Keim zu ersticken. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als sich geschlagen zu geben. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert. Das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen." Nach einem kurzen Moment konnte er den Kommentar nicht mehr unterdrücken: "Du siehst süß aus, wenn Du rot wirst." Sie konnte das Lachen nicht zurückhalten und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Tu das nicht." sagte er und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Was?" Sie schaute ihn ratlos an.

"Versteck Dich nicht vor mir. Dazu hast Du keinen Grund. Ok?"

Sie nickte nur als Antwort.

"Gut... Hast Du keinen Hunger mehr?" Er deutete auf die gestapelten Teller auf der Anrichte.

"Eigentlich schon, aber ich wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen... und ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst..." Sie griff sich verlegen in den Nacken.

"Wollen wir uns den Film überhaupt noch anschauen?"

"Wir können ja schauen, wie weit wir kommen. Hast Du was für die Nacht für mich? Ich würde mich vorher gerne umziehen."

"Ja, klar. Komm mit."

Sie folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Es war in angenehmen warmen Farben eingerichtet. Das Bett war groß und modern. Das Kopfende bestand aus einer hohen Blende aus massivem dunklen Holz mit sandfarbenen Polstern bespannt. Auf dem Bett lag eine fein gesteppte Tagesdecke in dunklem Zyan. Zu beiden Seiten standen schlichte Klapptische aus hellerem Kirschholz. Darauf standen große schlanke Leuchten mit weißen röhrenförmigen Schirmen. An den Fenstern hingen lange Gardinen und Vorhänge in der gleichen Farbe wie die Tagesdecke. Und was Lilly von ihrer Sicht ausmachen konnte, hingen dahinter noch Jalousien mit großen Lamellen.

Scotty stand hinter ihr in der Tür und beobachtete wie sie sich umsah.

"Die Fenster zeigen Richtung Osten." erklärte er. "Wir sind hier im vierten Stock und da zu dieser Seite keine weiteren großen Häuser stehen, scheint die Sonne in den Sommermonaten schon ab halb sechs hier rein. Selbst wenn ich alles zugezogen habe, bleibt es trotzdem nicht dunkel genug."

"Du schläfst in völliger Dunkelheit?"

"Ja, klar. Du etwa nicht?"

Sie zögerte und atmete einmal tief durch. "Nicht seit der Schießerei im Observationsraum." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die kalte Stirn.

"Lil, das ist zwei Jahre her." bemerkte Scotty und wusste nicht, wie er ihr helfen sollte.

"Ja, ich weiß. Es ist lächerlich."

"Das ist nicht lächerlich! Du wurdest angeschossen. Das ist ganz natürlich." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und wusste doch, dass er ihr die Angst nicht abnehmen konnte. "Du musst die Jalousien ja nicht zudrehen. Setz Dich." wies er sie an und ging zum Kleiderschrank, während sie sich weiter umsah.

Die Wände waren in einem gedeckten Gelbton gestrichen. Zwischen den zwei großen Fenstern stand eine moderne Kommode aus dunklem Holz und verzinkten Knopfgriffen. Es standen einige Bilderrahmen darauf mit Fotos von seiner Familie. Eins davon war ein Gruppenbild mit sehr vielen Menschen, die fröhlich in die Kamera lachten. Sie stand auf, um sich die Fotos näher anzuschauen, während er nach etwas geeignetem anzuziehen für sie suchte. Auf dem großen Gruppenfoto konnte sie die Personen gar nicht nachzählen. Mindestens drei Generationen mussten das gewesen sein. Großeltern, Eltern, Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und kleine Kinder mit ihren Spielzeugen. Sogar ein großer schwarzer Hund saß zwischen den älteren Semestern, die das Zentrum der Gruppe bildeten und auf Stühlen saßen. Einige der Kinder schauten gar nicht in die Kamera und spielten stattdessen miteinander oder stritten sich um ein Kuscheltier und die Erwachsenen drumherum versuchten, die Knirpse dazu zu bekommen in die Kamera zu schauen. Und dann entdeckte sie Scotty am Rand. Er trug ein Phillies Trikot und auf seinen Schultern saß ein kleiner Junge ebenfalls im Trikot und mit einem viel zu großen Baseballhandschuh. Sie hätte Scotty beinahe nicht erkannt. Sein Haar war lockiger und nicht so kurz geschoren wie er es im Dienst trug. Er sah glücklich aus. Lilly fragte sich wie alt das Foto wohl sein mochte.

Auf einem anderen Foto waren zwei kleine Jungen komplett im Baseballoutfit. Die beiden hatten sich gegenseitig den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt und die Helme wirkten etwas zu groß für ihre kleinen drahtigen Körper. Das Passepartout war an einigen Stellen stark vergilbt. Auch das Foto selbst zeigte Abnutzungserscheinungen und kleine Eselsohren. "Bist Du das?" fragte sie schließlich und nahm den Rahmen in die Hand.

Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, wusste aber genau, welches Foto sie meinte. "Yip, das bin ich mit meinem Bruder Mike. Das war meine erste Saison in der Schulmannschaft. Ich war stolz wie Oskar!" sagte er, nahm schließlich zwei Sachen aus dem Schrank und schloss ihn wieder. Sie lächelte in sich hinein als er sich zu ihr gesellte und das Bild entgegennahm. "Das war nach meinem ersten Spiel. Der Coach hatte sehr viel Vertrauen in mich gesetzt. Letzten Endes hatten wir das Spiel doch verloren und ich war alles andere als gut. Aber es hat mir mehr Selbstvertrauen gegeben."

Lilly lächelte. Diese Seite hatte sie vorher noch nie bei ihm gesehen und nun wollte sie unbedingt mehr davon. "Und das da?" Sie deutete auf das große Familienfoto.

"Das war zur goldenen Hochzeit meiner Großeltern vor 8 Jahren. Wir kriegen selten alle zusammen, aber zu dem Ereignis ist jeder auch noch so entfernte Verwandte erschienen. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Chaos war!" Er lachte kurz auf als er sich daran erinnerte. "Wir konnten noch meine Mutter davon abbringen, für das Essen allein zu sorgen, und haben stattdessen einen Cateringservice dafür genommen. Sonst hätten wir auch noch den Rest des Jahres mit Spülen verbringen können!"

"Wer ist das da auf Deinen Schultern?" Sie nahm den Rahmen von der Kommode und deutete auf den kleinen Jungen.

"Das ist Em, der Grund für meine Harry Potter Sammlung! Da war er grade mal zwei Jahre alt."

"Das ist wirklich eine 'Menge' Familie!" Lilly konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, mit so vielen Verwandten aufzuwachsen geschweige denn klar zu kommen.

"Ja, wir sind eine sehr fruchtbare Sippe. Der Zweig mit meinen Geschwistern ist die Ausnahme, ansonsten haben alle mindestens drei Kinder. Der reine Wahnsinn, wenn alle zusammenkommen. Und zum Glück sehen wir uns nicht so oft, sonst würden wir uns vermutlich alle gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Aber so ist das nun mal in einer großen Familie, nicht wahr?" Scotty war nicht aufgefallen, wie schweigsam sie geworden war während er in seinen Erinnerungen schwelgte. Ihr Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt, die Augen starrten ins Leere. "Was ist?"

"Naja, ich weiß nicht, wie es in einer großen Familie ist. Ich hatte so was nicht. Bei uns gab es nur meine Mutter, Chris und mich, und es war nie ganz klar, wer von uns der Erwachsene war und wer das Kind." Sie brach ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn über verschüttete Milch zu diskutieren. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Menge verpasst hatte als Kind, dass sie es schöner hätte haben können, wenn ihre Mutter auch nur ansatzweise einmal nüchtern gewesen wäre. Aber so ist es nun mal nie gewesen und jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern.

"Hey." Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie einmal mehr als nötig. "Du hast jetzt eine Familie. Du hast Deinen Dad, Deine Schwester, Deine kleine Nichte und ich glaube, dass Deine Halbgeschwister Dir auch irgendwann ganz viele kleine Nichten und Neffen schenken werden und dann wirst Du der gefragte Babysitter für einen Haufen kleiner Nervensägen sein!"

"Oh ja, genau DAS muntert mich jetzt auch auf, Scotty!" Sie überspielte ihre Unsicherheit mit einem mehr oder weniger glaubhaften Lächeln, das allerdings Sekunden später wieder verschwand. "Möchtest Du Kinder?" Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Er wirkte ein wenig überrascht. "Nunja... Ich glaube, der Job ist nicht die geeignete Voraussetzung für eine Familiengründung."

"Meinst Du damit Deine Einsamer-Wolf-Regel?" Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Unterhaltung in Nashville als sie ihn nach einem offensichtlichen Tête-à-tête mit einer ihrer Kolleginnen erwischt hatte.

"Ich mag meinen Job, aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob das wirklich alles im Leben ist. Weißt Du was ich meine?"

"Ich denke schon." Sie strich nachdenklich über das Foto. "Aber das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Er nahm ihr das Bild aus der Hand und kehrte für einen Moment in sich.

Lilly wusste, dass er jünger war als sie. Er wäre mit Sicherheit ein guter Vater.

"Es wäre schön mit ein paar Kindern, das obligatorische Haus mit Garten in der Vorstadt, einem Familienhund. Mit so einem großen Familienhaufen kommt man gar nicht drum herum. Das muss wohl in den Genen liegen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Nicht seitdem..." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie und er schluckte die Worte hinunter.

"Verstehe..." sagte sie nur leise.

Elyssas Sprung in den Freitod war mittlerweile über fünf Jahre her und trotzdem konnte sie die Anspannung erkennen, die seinen Körper durchfuhr bei dem Gedanken daran.

"Was ist mit Dir?" fragte er sie schließlich und versuchte jegliche Erinnerung an damals in die hinterste Ecke zu verbannen. Scotty wusste, dass er nach vorn schauen musste, und alle Erinnerungen an Elyssa würden ihn vom weitergehen abhalten.

"Mir hat sich die Option nie geboten."

"Aber Du wirst doch mindestens einmal darüber nachgedacht haben. Du hast ja schließlich schon einmal fast vor dem Altar gestanden."

"Das ist fünfzehn Jahre her!"

"Und? Die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben?" Er hätte sich für diese vorschnelle Bemerkung ohrfeigen können, aber anscheinend nahm sie es ihm nicht übel.

"Ich denke, die Einsamer-Wolf-Regel ist das, was mir übrig bleibt."

"Nicht heiraten? Keine eigene Familie gründen, dafür nur hier und da ein paar halbherzige Beziehungen ohne feste Bindung?"

"So zusammengefasst klingt das Ganze ziemlich grauenhaft." Sie tat seine Bemerkung mit einem Nicken ab.

"Hier." sagte er und gab ihr die Sachen, die er für sie ausgesucht hatte. Es war eine lange dunkle Jogginghose. So wie sie seine Konfektionsgröße einschätzte, würde sie sich die Hose zweimal umwickeln müssen. Sie hoffe, dass da irgendwo eine Kordel zum zuziehen drin war. Das Oberteil sah aus wie ein Trikot. Sie entfaltete und hielt es hoch. Es war weiß mit roten dünnen Streifen und hatte vorne eine Knopfleiste. Auf der rechten Seite prangte eine 24 und auf der linken ein geschwungenes großes P, beides im gleichen Rot wie die Streifen. Sie drehte das Trikot zur weiteren Inspektion um. "Pérez?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Ja..." Anscheinend wartete er auf eine einleuchtende Reaktion ihrerseits. Aber da kam nichts. "Tony Pérez!" sagte er schließlich und wartete immer noch auf ein "Ah!" oder "Oh!" von ihr, doch sie schaute ihn weiterhin verständnislos an. "Tony Pérez war 1983 DER Matchmaker bei den Phillies!"

"Tut mir leid... Ich kann mit Basketball nicht viel anfangen..."

"Baseball!"

"Wo liegt da der Unterschied? Es geht um einen Ball, um Männer, die dem runden Ding hinterherlaufen und jede Menge dicker Zuschauer, die alles besser wissen wollen, oder nicht?"

Er ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Also daran muss sich unbedingt was ändern. Du hast Wrestling geschaut, aber kennst Dich mit Baseball nicht aus?"

"Naja, Wrestling war unterhaltsamer, jedenfalls fand ich das als Kind. Und es dauerte keinen ganzen Tag lang und kostete auch kein Vermögen. Außerdem kam ich zu den meisten Veranstaltungen umsonst rein." Sie grinste auf seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. "Also gut... Pérez... Baseballspieler... Sollte mir vermutlich etwas sagen, wenn ich eine echte Philly wäre, was ich dem Anschein nach ja nicht bin. Würde mich der allwissende Detective Valens – Fans aller Philliesfans – aufklären, was es mit dem Spieler auf sich hat?"

"Tony Pérez ist Kubaner. Mein Vater kannte da ein paar, die im Veterans Stadium arbeiteten und so kamen wir näher ran an die Spieler. Ich habe einen der Home Run Bälle gefangen und mein Vater hat es hinbekommen, dass wir Pérez nach dem Spiel treffen konnten. Seitdem war er mein Lieblingsspieler." Scotty lachte in sich hinein und senkte den Blick auf das Trikot. "Er blieb leider nur eine Saison."

"Das Trikot ist aber nicht von ihm oder?" holte sie ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen wieder zurück. "Ich mein, das hat keinen 'Echtheitswert' für Dich und ist auch hoffentlich gewaschen..."

Er schaute sie befremdlich an. "Äh, nein. Das Trikot hab ich mir irgendwann gekauft als ich noch zur Akademie ging. Wenn es getragen wurde, dann nur von mir... und Ja, es ist definitiv gewaschen!" Er ging zur Tür und fügte ohne sich umzudrehen hinzu: "Ich lass Dich jetzt allein, damit Du Dich umziehen kannst."

Lilly fragte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr, was sie beide in seinem Apartment taten. Als sie ihn das erste Mal traf, so selbstgefällig und selbstverliebt er sich ihr gegenüber auch gab und wie anmaßend er sich in ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall aufführte, so konnte sie ihm doch nicht seine Attraktivität aberkennen. Sein Lächeln wirkte verführerisch und er war sich dessen von Anfang an bewusst. Umso mehr hatte es sie getroffen, dass er mit ihrer Schwester bei der ersten Gelegenheit in die Kiste sprang und Lilly sich unweigerlich in einem Déjà-vu wiederzufinden glaubte.

Doch das war nun vergessen.

Sie hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten und stritten sich auch oft, aber Lilly vertraute ihm. Und das Vertrauen von Lilly Rush ließ sich nicht über Nacht gewinnen. Eigentlich hatte sie lange Zeit bereits gewusst, dass sie beide mehr waren. Es bahnte sich schleichend seinen Weg von einfachen Partnern zu einem guten Team, von guten Bekannten zu bedingungsloser Freundschaft, zu einer tiefen Verbundenheit, die darüber hinausging.

Er stand in schwarzer Jogginghose und einem weißen T-Shirt in der Küche und nahm den erneut aufgewärmten Haufen von Pizzastücken aus der Mikrowelle.

"Hey." Er leckte sich grade das Fett vom Daumen als sie sich über den Tresen beugte.

"Hey!" erwiderte er. "Steht Dir gut." bemerkte er zu dem Trikot, das ihr mindestens fünf Nummern zu groß war.

"Meinst Du?" fragte sie skeptisch und nahm sich ein Stück Pizza. "Ich versinke fast darin."

"Ich sollte Dich mit meiner Mutter bekannt machen, dann würdest Du das Trikot ganz schnell sehr gut ausfüllen."

"Dann werde ich Deine Mutter wohl nie kennenlernen!" sagte sie. "Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?"

Er wurde nachdenklich und sein Lächeln erlosch. "Besser... denke ich. Sie versucht, den Schein zu wahren, damit sich keiner von uns Sorgen machen muss."

"Wenn Du reden willst..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Danke. Ein ander mal vielleicht." Er stellte den Teller auf dem Couchtisch ab und holte sich aus dem Schlafzimmer Kissen und Decke für später. "Also... Charlie Chaplin?"

"Genau der!" Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen und achtete diesmal nicht darauf, dass so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihnen war.

"Kennst Du den Film eigentlich schon?" fragte er und legte ihnen beiden die Decke um.

"Ich kenne alle Filme mit ihm." antwortete Lilly, zog die Beine auf die Couch und lehnte sich leicht an ihn, immer noch mit dem Stück Pizza in der Hand.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du darauf stehst."

"Es ist einfache Unterhaltung mit wenig Schnickschnack und man kann dabei lachen. Etwas Abwechslung zu unserem Alltag kann nicht schaden." sagte Lilly und mümmelte an ihrem Stück Pizza. "Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass Du solche Filme hast!" Es klang fast wie ein Vorwurf.

"Meine Eltern haben alle Filme von ihm und wir haben sie uns ab und zu zusammen mit der Familie angesehen als ich klein war." Wie selbstverständlich legte er ihr den Arm um die Schulter und bemerkte nicht den intimen Charakter seiner Geste. Es fühlte sich richtig und komfortabel mit ihr in seinen Armen an, und sie schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

Über den Bildschirm flackerten die ersten Szenen des Films. Der Bürgermeister weihte mit Frau und Gefolge vor versammelter Bevölkerung eine neue Statue für die Stadt ein. Das Kunstwerk war noch verhüllt und es wurden große Reden geschwungen. Gedämpfte Trompeten simulierten die Redenden.

"Das Trompetengequake erinnert an die Lehrer aus den Peanuts." merkte Scotty schmunzelnd an.

"Das haben die wohl von den Stummfilmen geklaut."

"Wie so vieles... Aber damals konnten sie sich sowieso austoben. Da war jede Idee neuartig." Ihre Haare kitzelten sein Kinn als sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte. Er sagte nichts dazu aus Angst, sie würde sich wieder völlig zurückziehen. Eines aber musste er doch loswerden: "Was werden wir nun Boss morgen erzählen?"

Sie seufzte und hielt einen Moment inne. Den Termin hatte sie schon wieder vergessen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Schlimmer als es jetzt schon ist, kann es wohl gar nicht mehr werden."

Er lachte einmal leise auf. "Oh, doch. Glaub mir, schlimmer geht's immer!" Er machte sich eine neue Flasche Bier auf. "Also die Wahrheit, ja?"

"Vielleicht haben wir ja noch ein paar Treuepunkte bei ihm übrig und er schmeißt uns nicht sofort raus." Sie wischte sich den Mund mit einer Servierte ab und legte den Arm um seine Taille. "Kannst Du mich vorher bei mir absetzen? Ich sollte meine Klamotten wechseln und ich muss die Katzen füttern. Die werden sowieso schon beleidigt sein, dass sie heute allein sind."

"Katze müsste man bei Dir sein, warum bin ich darauf nicht schon viel eher gekommen!"

Sie zwickte ihn in die Seite, aber es kam nicht die erhoffte Reaktion. "Vergiss es, ich bin nicht kitzelig." Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen musste sie es einsehen und gab nach. "Ist 7 Uhr früh genug?"

"Es ist Samstag. Da wird wieder viel Verkehr sein."

"Ok... 6 Uhr?"

"Übertreiben sollten wir es auch nicht. Halb sieben sollte reichen. Es sei denn Du duschst eine Stunde lang, dann können wir schlafen für heute Nacht gleich streichen."

"Ich werde mich im Zaum halten. Willst Du hier oder bei Dir zu Hause duschen?"

"Zu Hause wäre Zeitverschwendung. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir vor 9 Uhr da sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob er uns allein sprechen will oder ob jemand in seinem Nacken sitzt. Das NYPD war ja schnell mit den Ermittlungen. Ich frage mich, wie sie unsere Namen herausbekommen haben."

"Vielleicht wurden wir beobachtet. Dieser Cliff gehörte schließlich zu einer organisierten Drogenbande, die werden oft beschattet und da werden wir wohl aufgefallen sein."

Sie fasste sich verärgert an die Stirn. "Wir waren mit dem Dienstwagen unterwegs!"

Auch ihm fiel es schließlich auf. "Sie werden unser Kennzeichen überprüft haben, klar! Ein Wagen aus Philly wird so auffällig gewirkt haben wie ein bunter Vogel!"

"Sie werden Christina bestimmt mitnehmen, was wird dann aus Alexis?"

"Lil, nun mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand."

"Du weißt genau wie ich, dass sie schon länger vor denen auf der Flucht war! Wer weiß, mit welchem Strafregister sie diesmal aufzuwarten hat!"

"Warten wir doch erst mal ab, vielleicht kriegen wir einen Deal zustande, damit sie nicht ins Gefängnis muss." Er drückte beruhigend ihre Schulter.

"Scotty, Du musst das nicht tun..."

"Ich will es aber so, Lil. Ich will Dir helfen, wenn Du mich lässt."

Sie rührte sich eine Weile nicht und er fragte sich, ob sie nicht längst einen Plan entworfen hatte, um sich seiner Reichweite zu entziehen. Doch dann hob sie gerade so viel den Kopf, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Danke." sagte sie schließlich und legte den Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter.

"Nicht dafür, Lil." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und setzte einen Kuss in ihr Haar.

Dann wurden beide still.

Auf der Mattscheibe traf Charlie Chaplin grade auf die blinde Blumenverkäuferin an der Ecke, in die er sich hoffnungslos verlieben würde. Alles wirkte so unkompliziert. Alle anderen Probleme schienen auf einmal belanglos und unwichtig, als würde es keinen anderen Sinn auf der Welt geben. Kein Streit, keine Probleme, keine komplizierten Regelungen, die ihnen im Weg standen.

"Chaplin macht es uns vor." meinte Scotty leise.

"Hm?" fragte Lil und er hörte die Schlaftrunkenheit in ihrer Stimme.

"Er zeigt uns die Dinge weniger problematisch. Beide haben keine guten Aussichten, aber er tut trotzdem alles, um ihr zu helfen." Er bekam keine Antwort darauf und war sich sicher, dass sie längst eingeschlafen war. 

**Anmerkungen:**

**Veterans Stadium:** Stadion in Philadelphia; eröffnet am 10. April 1971; Austragungsort der Philadelphia Phillies von 1971 – 2003; abgerissen in 2004; bei Baseballspielen bot es knapp 62 000 Fans Platz; aktuelles austragendes Stadion der Phillies: Citizens Bank Park

**Tony Pérez:** Baseballspieler von 1964-1986. Ob er wirklich DER Matchmaker schlechthin war, weiß ich nicht. Aber er ist kubanischer Abstammung und nach so einem Spieler habe ich bei den Phillies gesucht.

Ich habe mir zu **Lillys Alter** lange Gedanken gemacht und dann einfach das Geburtsjahr von Kathryn Morris übernommen, so wie es auf vielen Fanseiten auch der Fall ist.

In der Serie sind sie in Episode 4x11 "The Red and the Blue" in Nashville.

Wenn ich mich an meine Zeitlinie – den Ausstrahlungsterminen der Serie – halten möchte, ergibt sich folgende Rechnung: Ausgestrahlt wurde die Folge 2006 – Lilly wäre somit 37 Jahre alt. In der Folge erwähnt sie ihren beinahe-Altargang mit Ray im Alter von 19 Jahren – das müsste also 1988 gewesen sein. Dann wird in Staffel 2 (2004) Patrick erwähnt, mit dem sie verlobt war, was zu dem Zeitpunkt 9 Jahre her war – also 1995.

Um die Liste ihrer Beziehungen in eine Reihenfolge zu bekommen wären wir also bei:

Ray (bis 1988; an Ray hat sie sich auch maßgeblich orientiert, sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen)

Patrick (bis 1995; Exverlobter; hüpfte mit Christina kurz vor der geplanten Hochzeit ins Bett, es ist auch anzunehmen, dass Ray und Patrick ein und dieselbe Person sind, in Staffel 4 wird Ray ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen, auf seinem Krankenarmbändchen steht "Patrick, Ray" - Zufall?)

Kite (2003-2004; der gefiel mir von Anfang an nicht, hat sich selbst in Lillys Leben gequetscht und sie dann sitzen gelassen... so ein Arsch!)

Joseph (2005?; der einzige, der mir wirklich gefallen hat, er war sympathischer Mann mit einem gesunden Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Glauben an das Gute im Menschen, allerdings hat auch er sie sitzen gelassen *hmpf!*)

Eddie Saccardo (2008-2009; er war zwar ein selbstgefälliger Clown, aber er hat Lilly zum lachen gebracht, Pluspunkt für ihn, wurd trotzdem aus der Serie geschrieben, weil man wohl den Protagonisten keine längerfristige Beziehung gönnen wollte – was sollen wir daraus lernen? Dass alle Polizisten psychische Wracks sind?)

Nunja, für ein Durchschnittsleben sind zwei Verlobungen ja schon viel, aber die Liste der Beziehungen ist recht kurz. Das lässt zwar dem Autor eine Menge Freiheit, die er aber nicht ausnutzen kann. Setz ich euch nen neuen Freund irgendwo dazwischen, verwirrt das nur. Mir würd's zwar sehr viel Spaß machen, weil neue Charaktere zu erfinden immer Spaß macht, aber dem Leser wird es wohl nicht gefallen.

Ich werde mich also auf genau diese Rechnung stützen.

Sollte ich mich mal in den Jahreszahlen irren, könnt ihr mir ja die Hammelbeine langziehen! :)

Zur Erinnerung: **Scottys Mom** wurde irgendwann zwischen 6. und 7. Staffel (mehr kurz vor der 7. Staffel) vergewaltigt und hat es niemanden erzählt. Trotzdem kam Scotty dahinter.

Den Film **"City Lights"** mit Charlie Chaplin kann man sich übrigens in voller Länge auf YouTube anschauen. :)


End file.
